Reason To Love
by Bruce's-Lycan-Love
Summary: Jasmine is a dance teacher, who is employed at Hogwarts. The Yule Ball is weeks away and Jasmine must teach the students at Hogwarts how to waltz. She must also fight for the love of a cold hearted figure.
1. First imperssions

_Chapter one_

_First impressions_

Jasmine stood outside the great hall entrance doors. She couldn't believe she was back in her old school. She smiled looking down the hall she used to run down trying to hurry to potions class. There were many different people here this year. All coming from different schools on account of the triwizard tournament. That's why she was here after all. This year she was to teach a dance class for the ball that came with the Triwizard Tournament. It excited her greatly. She loved to dance and had even auditioned for Juleard. Of course they hadn't gotten back to her yet but that was expected.

"First." Dumbledore's voice rang out. She prepared herself. "I would like to introduce all of your's dance teacher. Miss Jasmine Yonet." The doors swung open and I stepped through. There were a few whistles from somewhere in the Slytherin table, but was silenced by Dumbledore. Moving up the stairs to the teachers tables I was greeted first by Professor McGanigal. 'Nice lady.' I thought to myself quietly. A boy from Hufflepuff stood and got The headmaster's attention.

"Head master I do not understand why we need a dance teacher?" the boy question. A murmur rose through the room. Dumbledore raised a hand and all fell silent. I found an empty seat by my old teacher Professor Snape. I sat down and said not a word to him.

"Ah. I'm glad you asked my dear boy. I would like to introduce Olympe Maxime and her girls from Beauxbatons Academy." Dumbledore looked back and smiled at Jasmine as a tall lady stepped through the door. Followed by her students which were doing an extremely amazing routine. When they had finished everyone clapped there hands. Most of the Slytherin boys were whistling. Jasmine smiled to herself.

"Nothing's changed." She said quited. Snape turned his head and looked at her.

"Did you say something?" he question Jasmine smiled at him politely.

"No. Well I did but I was kind of talking to myself." Jasmine blushed. When she was in school she hadn't really realized how deep Snape's eyes seemed to be. "Sorry." She added quickly and Snape turned his attention back to Dumbledore who was now at his podium again.

"Now I would like to introduce Igor Karkaroff, and his students from Drumstag institute." just then the doors burst open a gruff man stepped through the doors followed by his students. All men good looking and well built. Jasmine smiled as she heard the girls swoon. 'Oh to be young again.' she thought to herself. She was now the age of 26 still young to most but after the home life she had, had as a child made her feel so much older.

Igor came to take his seat at the teachers table and stopped in front of Jasmine who smiled up at him intently. Igor smiled back and Jasmine offered him her hand.

"Jasmine Yonet, I teach dance here." Igor took her hand and kissed the knuckles.

"Miss Yonet." He greeted softly. "Lovely to meet you. I do hope we'll meet again." Jasmine raised an eyebrow and tried to pull her hand away. Snape looked out of the corner of his eye. "We will meet again wont we?" Jasmine gasped as his grip tightened unbearably around her hand. She forced a smile.

"Your hurting me sir." She hissed through clenched teeth. Just then Snape turned to face them.

"I do believe she wants you to release her hand Mr. Karkaroff." Snape said threateningly. Igor let go and took his seat. Jasmine rubbed her hand gently.

"Thank you." Jasmine stated quietly. Snape looked at her hand and then meet her eyes.

"He is not a man to bargin with Miss Yonet." Jasmine grinned.

"So I seen. I'll be sure to stay clear of him." Jasmine told him. Snape said no more, neither did Jasmine. The feast was held and the kids were sent to their dorms, and the teachers to their private chambers for the night. Jasmine went to what she would be using for her classroom. It was only a short walk from her private chamber.

Opening the large doors her mouth went wide. It was marvelous. The main floor was big and chairs lined the wall. Her desk and bookcase along with the record player and records all sat in the middle of the floor. There was no way she was to move this all by herself.

* * *

**_i'm asking al my readers to please keep the reviews helpful and nice. getting mean reveiws helps nothing. It brings down one's selfesteam. So please if you can't be nice about the story then please don't review.._**

**_Captain Rose_**

**_P.S. looking for a Beta for the story.. if anyone is interested please let me know._**


	2. Encounter

Chapter Two

Encounter

I moved down the stairs to the dungeon area. The school was dark by now and I had left her wand up in her room on her bed. I cursed myself mentally but kept moving. I didn't like being about the school in the dark it just scares me. My hands were shaking by my sides. I needed to head back but I didn't know which way was back. Just then a hand came down hard and pulled me around. A flood of light coming from the person's wand.

"What are you doing wandering the halls?" It was Snape's cold voice. God I was so happy to hear his voice again.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to ask a favor of you." I looked away shyly.

"You were looking for me?" I nodded he seemed shocked. Didn't anyone ever come down to talk to him or to ask him questions? "What do you want from me?"

"Professor." He stopped me there.

"I suppose if we are to work together than you should know my first name. Teachers do not have to call other teachers by their last name when the students are not around, but then I guess tyou wouldn't have known that being a first year teacher. Please call me Severus. Now what do you want?" At first he had sounded so sincere about what he was saying and then it all went south from there.

"Severus." The name sounding funny coming from my lips, "I need help rearranging my class room and I was wondering if you would help me." Snape sighed.

"You came the whole way down here just to ask me that?" I nodded sheepishly. "Fine I'll help you, but you need to get back to your room the school is not safe at night." I blushed at his statement.

"That might be a problem Severus." I looked away from him, "I don't know how to get out of the dungeons."

"You mean to tell me that you found your way down here but you don't know how you got down here." Severus sighed again. I didn't answer him and that was obviously enough of an answer for him. "Fine I'll take you back up to your room. Where is your wand?" I blushed even more.

"I left it up on my bed. I didn't think I would be gone this long." Sighing he turned to lead the way. I hurried so that I finally caught up with him. Walking side by side down the hall.

"Why are you walking so fast?" I asked Severus' face blank and emotionless.

"Because I need to get you to your Chamber." Severus' voice became an intense whisper as he grabbed my arm and turning on a heel pushed me behind him. "Come out of the dark." he threatened dangerously. Igor Karkaroff came out of the shadows.

"Very good Severus." Igor smiled. "So you haven't lost your touch." Severus held his wand tightly with one hand and with the other he held onto me tightly.

"Not now." Snape growled. Igor snuck a peek behind him at me. I moved closer to Severus and wrapped an arm about his waist.

"Is this your girlfriend Severus." Igor waited and before Severus could answer Igor mocked being surprised. Bringing a hand to his mouth. "You never could get a girl. Not even when you were a death eater and it doesn't seem you've changed much." I pulled away from Severus. I couldn't believe my ears. Severus turned to look at me.

"Don't move." He threatened then turned back to Igor. "If you do not let me be I will tell everything you've been doing to Headmaster Dumbledore and you and your boys will be kicked out of the school and The Triwizard Tournament." Igor huffed. Moving past me, he smiled and winked.

"Don't worry miss." He took in my body. I cursed myself silently for wearing the short black skirt. My shirt had a low cut V neck and long sleeves that fanned out at the bottom. The shirt was tight fitting and brought out my curves in all the right places. "You'll be mine soon enough." I gave him a genuine smart ass look. And let him pass me. Severus moved up next to me.

"Come let's get you back to your chamber. I'll explain everything there." I raised an eyebrow.

"At least I hope you'd explain what he said." Severus moved past me. I soon fell into step beside him.

* * *

We reached my private chamber and I opened the door. Severus followed me in. I took off my 3in. heeled shoes by the door. Severus watched with little interest. He turned to a while where I had hung all my Dancing trophies and pictures. He stopped to admire one picture particularly. It was after I had received my invitation to try out for Julieard. I was in the arms of a tall, short brown haired, blue eyed man with three others standing beside us. Finishing my shoes, I walked over to stand beside him.

"Ah." I giggled. "This is after I received my invitation to the Julieard try out. The guy holding me, that's my next door neighbor. He and I were like brother and sister. We were inseparable." I stopped and moved away from the picture to sit down in a chair in front of the fire place. Severus slowly moved away from the photos to sit in the chair opposite of me.

"It sounds to me like something happened." A tear came to my eye.

_**/"Come on Jay." I smiled at him and smacked his arm. "Please tell me you'll be there. I need you to be there. You're my support." He stood from his chair and gave me a noogey.**_

**"_Yeah yeah sure I'll be there." I huffed and smiled at him._**

**"_Big brothers." I stated simply he gave me a threatening look. "Can't live with em and you just can't stand em." jay had then chased me all around the house and out into the front yard. He caught me pulling me down to the ground and tickling me to death./_** I smiled as the memory cam back to play through my mind.

"He had just turned 18." I said wiping away the tear. "He got tickets to go see his favorite band and I was going with him. He had gotten grounded though and wasn't supposed to go, but I talked him into going anyway. When we got there we were having the time of our lives when I was suddenly snatched from him and he had gotten beaten to death because of me." I sobbed helplessly into my hands it still hurt to recall the memory. I wiped my eyes and stood. "I'm sorry it's just so new to not have him here, and it still hurts." Severus stood and looked at the ground.

"I was a Death Eater for the longest time. That is until I meet Dumbledore and he talked me into spying for him. Now I work at the school and I walk the halls to make sure that everyone is in bed and everything is going alright at night. Igor was a Death Eater as well and might even still be. I can not tell you, but I know that he will do what he says so you need to watch your back. Now it is late and you need your rest I will be here 8:00a.m. sharp we'll walk down and move everything. Good night Miss Yonet." he said with a slight bow. I smiled softly and watched him leave. I wished for farther to come and talk to me. There were so many things buzzing through my head. I moved into the bedroom and readied myself for bed.

* * *

**_hey thank you for the encouraging reveiws. I really appericate it.. still looking for a Beta.. lol.. _**

**_Captain Rose_**


	3. Sleeping In

Chapter Three

Sleeping in

I was about to jump in bed when a knock came to the door. I rolled my eyes and stood from the bed. I straightened out my shorts; moving out of the room and to the door. I opened it and a smiled came to my lips.

"Father." The man took my hand. Shutting the door behind him, he lead me to the couch.

"Daughter." his eyes sparkled behind his crescent moon glasses. Dumbledore brought out his wand and the candles shone brightly. Dumbledore had secretly taken me in after my mother and father died.

"I'm so glad you came." Dumbledore leaned over and hugged me.

"I had a hunch you might need my guidance tonight." I smiled sadly looking away from him.

"Snape told you," I met my father's eyes again. "Didn't he?" Dumbledore gave me his best 'I'm not telling you smile.' I frowned playfully and he smiled wider.

"So tell me what's going on?" I stood and moved to the window that looked out over the lake. It was a beautiful view. I sighed and turned back to face him.

"Father, I told him everything. All of my past, and he told me of his. Why did you not tell me of this when I was younger?" I questioned. Dumbledore's smile left him and a scowl replaced it. I knew then I had crossed the line.

"You had enough on your plate as it was and I promised you I would not bring my work home with me." he stood and I lowered my eyes.

"My apologies father." Dumbledore smiled again. I moved over to him and hugged and kissed his cheek. "Now father it is getting late and I have a class tomorrow morning, so now I'm off to bed." Dumbledore raised his eyebrow.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss." I scrunched up my nose in thought.

"No father. At least not tonight." Dumbledore gave me a questioning look but did not fight me. He simply stood, kissed my forehead and left after wishing me sweet dreams. I sighed again but smiled to myself. 'I'm not telling him about my feelings for Snape. Not just yet.' I thought to myself as I entered the nicely furnished bedroom and laid down for the last time that night. Sleep over came me at once giving me a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a loud knock on the door. I rolled over and looked at the small round clock which read 8:00. I sat up striaght 'Shit!' I cursed at myself mentally. I stood and tore off the night shirt throwing on a light blue form fighting shirt. I ran out to answer the door. The fact that I was still in the short black shorts I had slept in last night. I opened the door and Snape looked me over.

"I take it you're going to need a minute." He said raising an eyebrow at the shorts. I rolled my eyes cursing myself more.

"So sorry about this." I stated. Snape waved it off and I moved to the bedroom not bothering to shut the door I tore off the shorts and had a pair of sweat pants on in a minutes time. I pulled my freely hanging long black with red highlights up into a bun and moved out into the dining room. I smiled at Severus who looked at me amazed.

"I think you're the first women I've meet that doesn't take hours to get ready." I smiled. 'That was a compliment right?' I questioned mentally but forgot it when he moved to the door. I took that as my cue and followed him out. We walked down the hall to the room silently. Coming to the room he slowed to let me enter first. I smiled to myself. Even though he had been a cruel death eater he still had his manners.

I moved through the door looking around the room satisfied once more. I turned to see that Severus had disrobed and looked quite stunning. His black shirt hugged his tight muscled frame. With all the clothes you would think he would have been as skinny as a stick, but it was quite the opposite. I sighed and smiled thinking of what lay beneath the shirt when his deep voice brought me back to reality.

"What do you want were?" he asked. I sighed and cleared my head looking around for a minute and studied the room

"I would like the desk in a corner and the Record player and records near the back of the room. The book case I want on the wall by my desk." He nodded understanding what I wanted it to look like. He moved toward the desk and I was about to hope on the other side when a knock came to the door. I smiled at Severus and mouthed for him to wait a minute. I moved to the door and opened it carefully I sighed and smiled to myself. Father stood on the other side.

"Professor Dumbledore." I nodded and moved aside for him to answer. "What can I do for you this lovely afternoon?" I asked sincerely. Dumbledore moved past me and into the room I shut the door behind him.

"Severus." Dumbledore nodded his greeting and turned to me.

"Jasmine, I was wondering if you will be ready to take your afternoon class?" I smiled and looked back at Snape who looked away. I nodded and smiled.

" I believe Severus and I can have this place turned around in the matter of a half hour or so." I stated Severus just looked at the two of us then returned his gaze out the window.

"Good, then after your afternoon classes you may join us for Supper at the teachers table you know. I seen that you had your name on the list of teachers who want their meals sent to their rooms." I smiled and Dumbledore gave me a scowling look.

"Yes sir. If I want accepted into Juleard then I'm going to have to work for it. They're not going to let anyone just walts into the school." He smiled at my dedication.

"Fine but please do make sure you make it to the table at least three times this year." I smiled and nodded with a final nod to Snape Dumbledore left the room. I moved to the opposite end of the desk and watched as Severus stood there astounded. He shook his head and I smiled wider. 'This year would be fun.' I thought to myself.

Severus and I had the desks and everything right where I wanted them. We were just finishing up when I saw my first student come in. I smiled at the boy as he took a seat in a chair on one side of the room. He nodded his greetings to his house master and then payed no other attention.

"Thank you for your help." I said sticking out my hand for Severus to shake. He merely looked at it and nodded leaving the room. The room was almost full with students and my excitement was building. This would be the first time I had ever taught anything.


	4. The Letter

Chapter Four

The Letter

* * *

After Snape had left I turned to face the class who immediately fell silent. I smiled to myself. 'This should be interesting.' I thought. I moved to the record player then turned to look back at the class.

"Good morning class. My name is Professor Yonet." A boy with blonde hair leaned over and snickered to a friend with a comment I dared not to repeat. I moved over to him.

"Miss..." I paused trying to recall the names on the list I had been given at the beginning of the day. "Miss. Granger." The girl looked up and smiled. "Please play the record." Hermione stood and moved over to the record player, and pushed play. "Mr. Malfoy. Come join me for a dance." I said the boys on the Slytherin side of the room laughed.

"Shut up!" he hissed. "I can dance," I waited for him to take proper hand placement. I smiled when he stood there.

"Put your hand on my waist and with your other hand take mine." He turned to sneak a look back at his peers before doing it. I looked over my shoulder at Hermione. "Miss. Granger, please restart the record." Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry. The two of them chuckled and Hermione restarted the record.

"Shall I lead?" The question made me smile which must have been enough of an answer for him. He started to lead me in a slow dance not a waltz. I smiled wider at this moving away from him as a knock came to the door.

"You can Slow dance Mr. Malfoy, but you can not waltz. Please take your seat." I looked back at the door to see that it wasn't McGonagall, but professor Snape. I gulped. This wasn't going to turn out good.

"Professor McGonagall could not make it, and asked me to fill in." Snape informed me. I was pleased and nervous at the same time. How can this dark, mysterious man be making me feel this way. It didn't make sense to me.

"Alright then." I had to act cool. I relaxed and smiled around at all the students I motioned for Draco to take his seat and then looked back at Snape. "Professor Snape and I are now going to show you how to properly dance the Waltz. Then we will start by practicing Rhythm because rhythm is a very important part of dance." Meeting Severus' eyes only for a brief moment I turned to Hermione and smiled. "Miss Granger if you would." I turned and found the Severus was now standing right behind me. Automatically he put a hand on my waist and the other took my hand. Snape moved with me in perfect rhythm. I could recall my mother saying you can always judge a man by how he dances. I smiled and looked at the passing students.

"Notice that it's an easy step to fall into." I thanked him quietly. And turned to the students releasing him from me. "I'm quite positive all of you will have no trouble at all once we have had the proper time to go over rhythm." The rest of the class was spent on practicing rhythm and beat. Severus stood in the back behind my desk watching me teach. It made me more nervous to know that he was standing there just watching me. The end of my first class meant that Severus would be able to leave. McGonagall came to relieve him and we did the second class together. After the end of the Second class with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses. I was about to leave and head off to my room for Supper when Minerva stopped me.

"You know."She stated. I turned to face her. "I've never seen Severus so willing to help anyone." I raised an eyebrow and shut the door again.

"What are you trying to imply?" I asked simply I hate when people beat around the bush so to say. A knock interrupted to small conversation and I opened the door. A boy from Ravenclaw stepped through and smiled at Minerva.

"Professor Yonet, headmaster told me to give this to you, also he wished for me to tell you to meet him at the teachers' table for supper." I took the small envelop from him and he turned and left without another word. I smiled and shook my head glancing down at the yellowing envelop realizing that I knew the writing.

"No." I whispered softly. I felt my heart drop. 'It couldn't be him.' I thought trying to make sense of it. I opened the envelop and felt Minerva's eyes on my back. I unfolded the letter and read it's contents.

_'Darling Daughter,_

_I bet who ever is caring for you told you that I was dead and would never be with you again. Well, they were wrong. I was actually in Azkaban and finally got out. I know where you are and I will be there as soon as I can. It'll be just like old time my darling daughter. Remember all the fun we had with the games I made up. Too bad I had to dispose of your mother. She would have made a fine slave for the Dark Lord. I will be with you soon not to worry._

_With 'Love'_

_Your father.'_

My heart dropped lower in my chest. What I was feeling must have shown on my face for Minerva was at my side.

"What? What is it?" she asked worriedly. I moved from her and out of the door. I needed to speak with Dumbledore. What did he need to talk to me about? Was it the letter? Had he read it? It didn't matter. I shook the thoughts from my head as I moved from the room and down the main corridor to the Great Hall. In my haste to the Great Hall I had bumped into Severus who gave my back a confused look and moved on his way. He had the same destination in mind. I moved down an isle toward the teacher's table.

"After Dinner everyone is to stay seated. We are to bring the Goblet of Fire in the Great Hall and The Goblet will then announce the three champions from the three different schools." I had heard bites and pieces of the announcement as I made my way to Dumbledore. He looked at me, but didn't smile.

"Headmaster I need to speak with you." I said firmly yet my voice sounded weak and vulnerable to me.

" I know." was all Dumbledore sayed. At this time Minerva and Severus had just entered the hall. Dumbledore motioned for them to follow us as we made our way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**_Hello everyone I hope you like this chappie it took me a little while and don't worry it will get better. Please R&R_**


	5. Igor Karkaroff

**Chapter Five**

**Igor Karkaroff**

Dumbledore muttered the password to his office and we moved up the spiral stair cases. I clutched Dumbledor's hand tightly not wanting to let go or leave him. Dumbledore took a seat at his desk and Minerva and Severus looked at one another.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? You promised you wouldn't lie to me!" I screamed not caring who was in the room with us at this point.

"Jasmine there is a good explanation why I never told you that you're father was still alive." I looked him straight in the eye tears threatening to fall. "I didn't tell you because you would have lived your life in fear and look at what you've accomplished." I moved from the front of the desk to where Dumbledore sat. Like when I was little I sat on his lap and he held me close to him.

"I don't know what to do father. I'm so scared if he finds me he'll," I didn't finish as a shiver rose up my spine. Dumbledore kissed my forehead and smoothed my hair. Minerva stood. She had obviously seen enough and wanted an explanation. Before she could ask though Dumbledore was ready to explain everything to both of them. "I rescued Jasmine years ago in secrecy I raised her." I sighed and looked up at Snape then back to McGonagall.

"I am the heir to the Dark Lord, but that is not the path I want to take." Minerva looked around and sighed.

"I fear I'm becoming to old for this job." I smiled at the comment.

"I do not want you alone. He knows where you are and if he is desperate he will do anything to get to you. Minerva you are more aware during the day so Jasmine you will be with Minerva during the day. Severus," Dumbledore stopped and motioned for Minerva and I to leave. I leaned over and kissed his cheek then left with McGonagall. Dumbledore waited for the door to close before walking over to Severus.

"Yes headmaster?" he questioned. Dumbledore moved over to the window and Severus followed him.

"I trust you Severus. Protect her. I want her with you at night. Take her to your room if you must, but protect her." Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Albus you must be joking. This is absurd." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at Severus.

"I would not joke about something this serious. Severus if you will not do it for her well being." Dumbledore turned to the window and watched the birds fly by. "Do it for me. If I loose her Severus I do not know what I would do." Severus sighed and put a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"I will do it for you my old friend." Dumbledore and Severus moved out into the hall where Minerva and I had been waiting. Minerva and I had, had a nice long conversation about my liking Severus. The four of us made our way back to the great hall as the bell rang. The students remained seated and watched as the four remaining teachers took their seats me on the right hand side of my father with Snape to my left.

Father made an announcement about the Yule ball being that saturday and the three, wait no Four. Harry name's was just the spit out of the Goblet and read out loud. Snape caught be by surprise when he gently tapped my thigh and leaned in close to me.

"I must talk with you in private after we have been dismissed." I felt butterflies in my stomach from having him this close.

"Meet me in my room right after this. We can talk in private there." I gave him the password to my room. I figured if my father could trust this man then so could I. Dumbledore finished and rushed out following the four students. Snape Looked down at me and then followed. The kids started to file out of the Great Hall many of the discussing the events that just took place. I moved out of the Great Hall saying hello to many of my students. Mumbled the password to my door and moved into the room. Taking my coat and throwing it over a chair. Snowstorm, my owl sat perched on the one diagonal. She hooted and I smiled picking up the letter she had brought me. It was from one of my friends. I smiled and set uit aside as a knock came to my door.

I moved over to the door and stopped. Why would professor Snape be knocking when he knows my password. I looked around and saw that my pepper spray (Which I had brought from home,) was sitting on the small stand beside the door. I opened the door slowly and fear consumed me when I saw Igor Karkaroff standing on the other side.

"Can I help you?" I asked him summoning up all th courage I had. He smiled evilly and I felt my stomach churn.

"I just wish to talk." His voice was like Severus'. Silky and smooth, but I pushed that thought from my mind and narrowed my eyes.

"What about?" I was pressing him and I could see impatience filling him. He glared and looked past me into my chamber.

"Your career." The words took me by surprise at first and then I glared dangerously at him.

"What about it?" It was more of a threat than I had wanted it to be. He stepped closer to me causing me to step backwards. He shut the door when he was threw it and looked me over.

"I hope you're not waiting for anyone." He stated. I looked past him at the small table by the door and then meet his eyes again.

"Actually," I smiled Arrogantly knowing that Severus should be walking through that door at any minute. "I'm waiting on Professor Snape. So if you wouldn't mind." I went to move past him to the door when he caught me around the waist pulling me to him.

"I'm sure you can spare a few minutes." I pushed against him but to no avail. 'Oh god please no.' I silently pleaded. This would not be good, I could feel it coming from the pit of my stomach that this was not going to end well.

* * *

**He hee i hope you guys like this chapter.. Let meknow if you think the story is getting better.. or you could NICELY inform me on things I can improve on.**

**Captian Rose**


	6. Saving Grace comes as Snape?

Chapter Six

Saving Grace Comes as Snape?

* * *

Igor pushed me back against a wall and pinned my hands above my head. I tried to knee him but he brought his own knee up to defend himself. He knocked my legs away from each other and placed himself between them. I rolled my head against the wall to keep him from touching my neck. His free hand was under my shirt and groping mindlessly at my chest. Neither of us had heard the door open or heard Snape enter.

"Stop it!" I screamed struggling my hardest until a hand was at my throat. The hand was starting to squeeze. Panic consumed me. Igor lowered his hand as a wand meet the side of his head.

"Let her go." Snape growled. Igor backed away looking me over as I fell to the floor and tried to fight off the darkness that was threatening to over take me. "Get out." Snape growled dangerously. Igor smiled cockily.

"She's a beauty." He smiled at me and licked his lips. "Her breasts are so soft but yet so amazingly firm." He was about to walk out when Severus turned him and punched him square in the jar. That was all I saw as the darkness finally took me.

I opened my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the dim lighting. 'What time is it?' I asked myself sitting up just a bit. I looked around the room to notice my father sitting in a chair beside my bed with a rather worried expression.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried." I smiled a little and looked around searching, but for who I wasn't sure.

"I'm fine." I stated swinging my legs over the side of the bed. My heart skipped a beat as I looked up to see Severus walking toward me. I felt myself blush and looked down at the floor. Severus stood by my father and gave a small look of concern.

"I'm sorry I could not come earlier." I looked away not wanting to address the matter. Dumbledore got up and looked Severus in the eye.

"I think I shall take my leave now that Severus is here. I'm sure there is something that he needs to speak with you about." Severus waited for Dumbledore to be completely out of earshot. I moved my puzzled look from Dumbeldore's back to the tall dark hair and eyed man. He took the chair Dumbledore once resided in.

" Severus what is he talking about?" I questioned running a hand through my hair. Severus looked for Madame Pomfrey. When he had located her he asked if I would be able to make it to the dungeons. Madame smiled and told him that it wasn't as if I were ill. He didn't reply and helped me up.

The walk to the dungeons was very quiet. Severus didn't say anything just looked straight ahead. I dared glances up at Snape. He looked worried and stressed. We finally reached the dungeons and he moved me into his room quickly. Shutting the door and casting a strong enchantment on it. I felt a shiver run up my spine as Severus moved past me pulling a chair up beside his arm chair.

"Sit." was all he said. I looked at the chair crossing my arms over my chest protectively I sat in the chair. Snape cleared his throat. "Dumbledore has made it clear that he wishes for you to be watched over at all times. Minerva shall be with you during the day, and you shall come to the dungeons in the evening and stay here with me." I looked at the floor.

"So I don't have a choice in this?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. Snape sighed heavily.

"Not unless you would like a repeat of what happened in your room this after noon." I shivered and felt cold tears forming in my eyes. Snape looked alarmed at this.

"I'm sorry I can't talk about this." I stood and moved away from the fire place and Severus. Following my lead, Severus stood and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I understand." It wasn't Severus' cold hard normal voice. It was a voice of understanding, and it calmed me to the soul. I fought off the urge to just wrap my arms around his waist and ask him to hold me as he walked into a room. "Come here." He said gently. I moved to follow him hesitating slightly. He pulled out a long shirt and rummaged through another draw pulling out a pair of black boxers. "Sleep in these tonight."

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked blushing slightly. He looked out into the small living area.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep in my chair." I yawned and shook my head.

"No Severus," He brought a finger to my lips quieting me.

"I'll be fine." He left me to change. I looked around the room. I shivered as I stripped myself of my shirt and sweat pants I was wearing. I pulled on the silken boxers. Moving over to the large mirror on Snape's dresser I saw the large bruise that was now forming on on my left side thanks to Igor. The bruise was making it quite difficult to breathe. I had a small cut on the back of my hand where his fingernails had cut into me.

"Did he do that to you?" Snape asked eyeing the bluish-purple bruise on my side. I flinched under his strong gaze remember that I was only in a bra and boxers. My arms crossed over my chest in an effort to hide myself from his eyes. A flush coming to my cheeks.

"Yes." I said barely above a whisper. Severus took the shirt from the bed and handed it to me.

"Put it on and get to bed." he turned and moved to the door. Turning once more to face me. "You will need your rest. You have to teach class tomorrow." With that and a swirl of his robed he was gone. I did as I was told. As Severus's scent filled my senses I felt calm and secure. Sleep found me easily that night. Severus on the other hand was pacing nervously in front of the fire.

'This is ridiculous.' Severus snapped at himself mentally. 'She is only a women. Why does she effect me this way? Does it matter now? She needs your protection!'

"And you need her's." Dumbledore chimed in he loved the ability to hear people's thoughts. The calm liquid voice caused Severus to turn and look Dumbledore in the eye.

"I've never needed anyone!" Severus growled angrily.

"Do not deny it Severus. She could be a powerful witch. She needs you as much as you need her to show you what love is." Severus looked in the room at the sleeping form in his bed.

"She has a mark above her left breast." Dumbledore inhaled sharply. For the first time Albus lost his calm and cool expression. "What is it and what does it mean?" Albus moved to the entrance of Severus' room and watched the girl he had considered his daughter sleep.

"You Severus Snape." Severus felt the rage pouring from Albus' voice. "You have the same mark on your left arm. She is the daughter of the Dark Lord."

"How could that be." Severus whispered.

"She is connected to him through that mark and unless she connects herself to annother and soon." he trailed no wanting to finish it. "If she does not connect her body and soul to another she may just be taken from us by the Dark Lord." Snape watched as Albus moved over to the edge of the bed and sat there watching his daughter in sleep. Severus felt his heart lurch forward but kept his composure. His inky black eyes narrowed to the sleeping form, and wandered how many other Death Eaters knew of this girl?

* * *

**_Drama big time lol.. let me know what you think but please do be kind about it... thank you so so much for your support... _**

**_Luv_**

**_Captain Rose_**


	7. Closer From A Dream

Chapter Seven

Closer From A Dream

* * *

Dumbledore reached down and touched my face gently. He placed a gentle kiss on my brow and moved away from the bed.

"I'm scared for her Severus. Her dreams are not what they usual are." Dumbledore moved to the door looking back over his shoulder at Severus. "Watch over her please?" With that Albus left the room. Severus began to pace again. The information swirling in his brain.

'She is the daughter of the Dark Lord? How can this be?' Severus moved over to the door way and looked into the bedroom. My brow furrowed as my dreams went sour. A cold sweat covered my body. Snape took in my condition a look of worry crossing his face. He was about to turn and move to the couch for rest when I sat straight in the bed eyes wide, gasping for air. I put my hands to my face and brought my knees to my chest. Snape moved over to the bed and sat next to me looking at me in wonder.

"No." I cried silently into my hands. Severus' heart did flips in his chest, unsure of how to comfort me.

"Jasmine what is it?" There was alarm in his voice. I felt silly and childish. I wiped my eyes and looked at him.

"Nothing it was just a dream." I looked away from him embarrassed. He nodded and went to stand. I grabbed his arm quickly. His brows fused together as if they were one. Concern was clearly written on his face. To only be quickly wiped away and replaced with the steely scowl he always wore. "Please." I stumbled on my words. "Please don't leave me." A flush claimed my face as puzzlement took Snape's.

"What would you have me do?" I looked away blushing more.

"Do not leave me please Severus. I don't want to be alone, not now anyway." Snape let out a slow sigh and closed his eyes. "Lay with me please." I didn't have to ask twice before severus had stripped himself of the heavy outer robe. My heart flutter to see the tight shirt cling to his muscled body. I moved over to give him room. He climbed in the bed and laid on his back. I quickly looked him over turning to face him. I snuggled down against his side. His chest muscles twitched under my cheek as I felt his arm come down hesitantly to wrap around me and his hand finally resting on my hip.

* * *

Severus awoke with the start the next morning as a knock came to his chamber door. He felt the extra body pressed into his side and smiled to himself remembering what had been said and done between the two of us. Carefully untangling himself from me he stood and pulled on the outer robe he had thrown on the floor last night. Opening the door he gave a sarcastic smile as McGonagall pushed past him.

"I came to collect Jasmine." I smiled as I stepped through to door way. I had changed back into my clothes I had worn the day before.

"I'm ready to go Minerva. I figured you'd be here early to take me back to my room." McGonagall smiled and put a hand out to me wanting to go. Minerva had never liked the dungeons. "I'll see you at breakfast then Severus?" I questioned and Severus only nodded. Minerva and I moved up the hallway to the Gryffindor common room. Since I was a Gryffindor my last year Dumbledore had graciously given me a dorm to myself there. Minerva was searching through my closets as I was taking a shower.

The bruise on my side was getting smaller by the minute but it was becoming difficult to breathe. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself moving out into the main room. Minerva had chosen a black form fitting stretchable blouse and a pair of dark denims to go with it. I put on my bra and underwear then threw the jeans and blouse on after that.

"I wish I could wear clothing like that again." McGonagall said wishfully. I smiled and moved to the door.

"Are we ready to go to breakfast?" I questioned. Minerva smiled and we moved down the narrow stair case to another corridor.

"Jasmine." I looked at her letting her know she had my full attention. "My I ask you something about last night?" I knew there would be questions so this didn't surprise me. I smiled and nodded Minerva stopped in the middle of a lonely corridor and moved to the side allowing some students to pass.

"Did Severus harm you at all last night? Did he do anything to make you uncomfortable?' My mouth dropped at the question I was expected it to be a question of me and Dumbledore's relations, but nothing about Severus.

"No of course not!" I said quite surprised. I stopped walking and stood beside her. "What would make you ask that question?" Minerva shook her head and moved down the corridor and out into the main Corridor. I rushed to catch up with her. As we reached the Great Hall I saw Harry, Ron in Hermione walking toward us. Smiles plastered on everyone's face except Ron. He didn't look to happy.

"Professor!" Hermione and I had become close friends over the week. I smiled at her.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Harry. How are you?"

"Alright, Why weren't you in the common room last." I blushed and Minerva who was thankfully standing by made her way into the conversation.

"Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the Hall now come on all three of you before your breakfast gets cold." Breakfast was already set out as I took my seat by Severus and McGonagall. I didn't feel hungry so I just sat there and listen to the Conversation between McGonagall and Dumbledore. Obviously moaning Murtle had flooded the bathrooms again. I laughed at the fact that not much has changed since my days in the school. Severus tapped my leg to get my attention. I looked at him and he wore his usual scowl.

"Meet me in the gardens for lunch. I have something to discus with you."A shiver went up my spine as he gave my upper thigh a squeeze. I closed my eyes and relaxed. 'What is this guy doing to me?' I thought to myself.

* * *

**_Thanks for the comment Jim.. I didn't even notice i was fighting myself lol.. I will be more careful about that... _**

**_Luv_**

**_Captain Rose_**


	8. Death Eaters and Dance Teachers

Chapter Eight

Death Eaters and Dance Teachers

* * *

Classes dragged on the day. My first class was with the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses again. Hermione had pressed me for where I was the other evening, but having a strong will helped me avoid answering it. After my first class I have an hour and a half to myself before lunch.

Sitting at my desk I looked over the letter I had received from my father. The door opened again as Minerva and her class of Hufflepuff students came in.

"Take your seats. Quickly now." She instructed. I smiled up at her.

"Professor." I greeted. She gave me a small smile leaning over my desk, talking in alow voice.

"Professor Snape will be along to collect you shortly." She smiled a bit wider. I blushed and looked away from her. I knew that smile she gave me. It was that small suggestive smile she always gave when she knew there was something special going on. I was about to question her when a voice interupted us.

"Professor." it was one of Minerva's students obviously tired of being ignored. McGonagall turned to face her class.

"Yes, yes of course." McGonagall started her class and another half hour later the door to the room opened and Snape stepped through. I stood from my desk saying a quick good-bye to McGonagall I followed Severus out of the castle and toward the forbidden forest.

It was a beautiful flush Autumn day. A warm breeze blew my long hair back from my face. Severus glanced at me occasionally.

"Where are we going?" I asked slightly confused. Severus let a smile claim his features.

"Why does it matter? Do you wish to go back?" I blushed profusely. A smalldeep voice, hardy chuckle came from his chest.

"No, of course not." Snape took my hand and held it tight. I squeezed his hand encouragingly. I smiled as hints of a small garden came into view. A small blanket was layed out in the middle of the small square garden. It was absolutely picture perfect. The sight took my breath away.

"It's beautiful." I said calmly. Severus smiled and my heart fluttered. He placed a hand on the small of my back and walked me to the blanket. He took off his thick outer robe and my heart did flips. He wore a wonderful black shirt that showed of every muscle in his body. The sun shone brightly threw the opening in the tears and it felt warm upon my skin. I laid back sprawled out on the blanket enjoying the warmth. Severus moved so that he was sitting beside me. I could feel his dark eyes upon me.

"Jasmine, there is something we need to talk about." I looked up at him and a look of seriousness claimed his features. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him.

"What is it?" He looked away quickly and then meet my eyes once more.

"It has come to your father's attention that you are connected to Voldermort because you are his daughter." I nodded knowing this part. "Dumbledore thinks that if you were to connect yourself or Bound as some wizards refer to it as, The bound will not be as strong and maybe harder for him to track you." I sat up indian style in front of him.

"So what's the point your trying to make here Severus?" I asked impatiently. Severus looked away and then stood reaching out his hand to me. I took it only to pull him down and practically on top of me. I blushed as he sat across from me. Sighing he placed a gently hand on the side of my face. My heart did flips as he leaned closer to me brushing his lips over mine.

The kiss was soft and barely noticeable, but then his tongue came out to gently explore my mouth. I pulled away blushing deeply.

"Severus we shouldn't be doing this." He sighed and ran his hand down my arm. I could feel frustration and worry rolling off him.

"Jasmine, Dumbledore has connected me to you mentally. To complete it we have to give ourselves to each other willingly." Shock had come over me. This was wrong, but that kiss had felt so right.

"But," I couldn't find my words. "Why wasn't I consulted about this. He should have asked me." I was almost hysterical. This wasn't right. Although I found Severus attractive. I didn't feel as though I could love him. That what I wanted to marry for was love. Severus looked shocked not knowing what to do. He reached out again and tried to sooth me. Who was this man. It was not the Severus I had known. The mean and despicable man that had taught me. I was scared for my life and for my heart when Snape told me this news. I stood and moved away from the blanket, turning away from him. I heard Severus stand as well and I felt his arm wrap around me and hold me tight to him. I turned in his arms and pushed against his chest.

"No I don't want this. This isn't fair!" I was practically sobbing. Finally calming down Severus held me close to him and I wept into his chest.

"Your father was only thinking of how he could keep you safe Jasmine. You needed to be connected to a Death Eater and I was the only logical one he knew that wouldn't force this onto you." I looked up at him Anger still a factor in me.

"What about you. This isn't fair for you." Severus looked down and meet my eyes.

"As I found out years ago nothing is ever fair." Severus took a small glance at his watch then dried my tears. "You have class in a few minutes. Come let's get you back to the castle." he took my hand leaving the blanket for some house elf from the school to come and collect later.

The walk to the castle was quite. I wouldn't allow him to touch me. I wanted nothing to do with him. On the way back to the school I thought of everything that had gone wrong this year. It was past Halloween and yet I doubt my year could get any better. The guy whose eye I was hoping to catch over summer Vacation suddenly disappeared. As we approached the castle I stopped and looked at Snape.

"If I must go through with this promise me one thing?" Snape nodded and watched me carefully I looked away and out toward the lake. "Promise me that you'll never hurt me?" Snape said nothing just took my hand and lead me into the castle.


	9. Father?

Chapter Nine

Father?

* * *

I moved up the castle stairs not wanting to turn and Face severus just yet. I had reached the doors when Severus called out to me.

"Jasmine." I closed my eyes but turned to face him reopening them and looking upon his handsome features.

"Yes?" I asked calmly not wanting to show him how excited I was to hear my name coming from his thin lips.

"Meet me in my classroom after classes." He stated soulmenly. Moving up the stairs to stand beside me.

"Directly after class?" Severus nodded and the bell rang in the castle I could hear students approaching the door. This was the last class of the day for them. I had only Gryffindors this period. 'Thank god' I thought to myself. The door opened and Severus stepped through turning back for only a minute.

"Professor Yonet, When I said directly after class I meant it." I nodded and headed off to my own classroom. How was I supposed to get through the day with that state swirling through my brain.

The class went slow. I let McGonagall teach after a short explanation on how I was too tired and didn't feel well. Then came a startling question. Professor McGonagall had smiled and asked if I was pregnant. I made a sour face and shook my head no then turned my attention out the window. I knew she was still smiling when she addressed the class. After the hour and a half class McGonagall walked with me to Snape's Classroom. We took our time and a few longer routes. We were having a long in depth conversation about Severus and his work as potions master. I knocked on the door to the classroom also saying good-bye to Minerva.

"Come in." Snape growled obviously annoyed with the fact that I was a whole ten minutes late. "Where were you?" he snapped when I stepped through the door and took off my heavy robe.

"I was with Minerva." I said calmly. I was well acquainted to his bad moods. I didn't wait for him to say anything I looked him in the eye and held my gaze. "What did you want to see me for?" He turned with a swirl of robes and moved behind his desk once more.

"We have to talk about this." He stated blankly I felt rage swelling inside me.

"We have nothing to talk about." I stated and moved over to a shelf with books looking from title to title. Severus stood glaring at my back.

"There is a lot to be talked about." He growled growing steadily impatient.

"Like what?" I turned on a heel to face him. I was so tired of this. I had just come here to teach and now my life was being played out for me.

"What happened today in the forest and what was supposed to happen." He stated clearly moving around the desk.

"Alright you have my attention." I stated as a matter of fact statement. He ran a hand through his hair and meet my glare. His eyes weren't the normal hard steely eyes I was so used to seeing. They were soft and full of, was that hope I seen in his eyes?

"Jasmine..." he sighed andI could tell this was hard for him. Whatever it was. "See the thing is that..." He trailed of trying to find the right words. "You see I think I have feelings for you Jasmine."I laughed and turned from him.

"Dumbledore put you up to that one to?" I question harshly. He placed his hands hard down on my shoulders and turned me to face him once more. When he had turned me around fully, I wasn't able to protest for his lips brushed my softly then came down to meet them in an intense kiss. I had never been kissed like this. There was so much passion built up behind the kiss I thought he would burst. This time when his tongue came to explore my mouth in a long slow dance I allowed him in moving closer to him. Something inside me told me to stop but I couldn't.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands began to massage my lower back. The tension that had been causing me to be irritable was washed away by his gentle hands. In the years I had gone to Hogwarts I had never known Severus to be a kind person. As I seen now there were two sides to almost every person. As we broke our passionate kiss I looked up into his eyes and seen that the emotion in his eye hadn't been love. It had been Love. I rest my head on his chest as his hand continued to massage and caress my back. Could this really be happening. With Professor Snape of all people? He rested his head on the top of my head and held me tightly. I had never felt so wanted and I actually thought that I might be able to deal with this. I then felt Severus stiffen and with a great force he shoved me behind him.

"My lord!" he said alarmed my heart pounded against my chest.

"Move Assside Sseverusss." his voice was poison to my ears. Severus glanced behind himself at me, but he didn't move. Jasmine looked at the man helping her father stand. He was weak and voulnerable.

"No my lord although she is your daughter I will not allow you to hurt her."

* * *

_not in a good mood. Maybe if you let me some nice veiws I'll start making the chapters even longer and more intense. if i can get from 7 to 10 before Sunday I'll make them longer. if I get more than that by Sunday i'll make them longer and more intense._

_uv _

_Captain Rose._


	10. Hurting

Chapter Ten

Hurt

Severus did not move from where he stood and this angered Voldermort.

"Why are you acting like thissss Ssseveruss?" Voldermort questioned.

"She has made her choice My lord. You can not force her to join your ranks." Voldermort's eyes glowed red.

"You dare tell me Sssnape?" His attempted yell fail. Bringing his wand up and pointing it at Severus. My mouth opened to protest but I was to late. Severus flew across the room smacking into his book case and potion cabinets. I knew that his wounds would not be good and he needed help fast. Blood was now seeping through a wound on his left arm.

Rage swelled within me. I just wanted him to leave. I felt power surging through me as my father and his single minion started to come toward me. My vision blurred and I could hear voldermort trying to leave before my world went dark and exhausted.

Next thing I knew someone was shaking me. I then heard Minerva's voice.

"Albus she's not waking." I felt the pressure shift and the ground beneath me moved.

"I swear if he hurt her..." It was my father's voice. I let my eyes slowly open adjusting to the light.

"Oh." I groaned. A sharp pain surged through my left arm and I had a serve head ache. "Where am I?" I asked my eyes open completely now. Albus through his arms around me hugging me happily. A single tear of joy fell from his eye.

"Thank heavens you're okey." he breathed moving a thick piece of hair from my face. "Your in your room. Minerva and I found you lying unconscious on the floor. " he raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at me through the half-moon glasses. "Did he hurt you Jas?" I shivered and shook my head.

"He was here dad. You-know-who was here, and Severus tried to protect me from his." I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. "I couldn't take seeing him hurt and the next thing I knew ir was dark." Minerva sat next to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"She's scared Albus but not hurt. Obviously Snape is not to blame here. Should we warn Potter? Should we take her back to the dungeons?" Dumbledore looked to be in deep thought.

"We shall warn Potter, but it seems to me that right now he is just concerned with getting his daughter back. I shall see to it that she gets back to the dungeons." I gave a curious look to Dumbledore, but he waved it off. I sat on my bed a few more minutes trying to clear my head. Dumbledore who had seen Minerva off came through the door.

"Are you ready? I have been informed that Severus is back in his room." he offered me his hand and I took it graciously. Instead of moving out the door as I thought Dumbledore, pulled me into a tight hug. "I was very worried when Minerva said you weren't waking." I hugged him back shakily.

"This scares me father. I've never been so scared." Dumbledore smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Come along. This all shall come to pass." I smiled sadly as we made our way to the dungeon. Dumbledore stopped suddenly as if remembering something. I stopped and gave him a weird look.

"What are you doing?" I inquired. He gave a small sad smile.

"This was brought for you while you were unconsince." he handed me the letter and automatically my heart sank. I opened it carefully and read its contents.

"_Daughter,_

_I don know what that was about when I came to receive you? Nonetheless, I will collect you next time Severus will not stand in the way. Then you and I can reunite and overthrow Mr. Potter. You're powers are stronger than they seem. We will make an awesome team._

_Your Father"_ I felt my heart slam against my chest. 'Why was this happening to me?' I asked myself silently. Closing the letter I looked at the man who had taken me.

"Did you read this?" I questioned he nodded slightly. My mind went to Severus. I was scared for him. "I just want to be with Severus right now." I said and Albus started to walk to the dungeons again.

Once we were at Severus' door I spoke the password and the door swung open. There sitting in his chair before the fire was a bleeding and badly injured Severus. I rushed forward and knelt in front of him. My gentle hands rested on his knees.

"Oh Severus I'm so sorry this is all my fault." I was half crying. He sat there steely eyed in his chair shirt off and bleeding. His chest was cut the worst and half the cuts were surrounded by bruises. Snape stood pushing me away and weakly moved to the bedroom door way, back to me.

"Don't give yourself so much credit." He said harshly. His words were like posion to my ears.

"Severus what are you talking about?" Saying nothing he turned and moved into the bedroom. I stood and ran out the door. Why was he doing this to me? I didn't understand. As soon as I was in the hall I slumped against a wall. Tears flowing freely I only looked up once to seethe sincere eyes of Albus looking back. I stood and leaned into his sturdy form.

"I don't understand why he's being like this. He wont let me touch him and he accused me of not caring." I sobbed hopelessly into Dumbledore's chest. He soothed me and when my tears had dried he hugged me.

"Understand this when you have not felt love or known love for the longest time your heart becomes bitter. Go look after him, show him you do care." I wiped my eyes and gave a small gracious smile to him. "Go to him Jasmine." I hugged my guardian one last time and moved back through the door and into the room. The fire was starting to die but I moved right past it and stood in front of the door to the bedroom.

The door to the bedroom was closed but it wasn't locked. I moved over to a cabinet and picked up the small medic kit and my wand. I turned back to the door and opened it carefully. There was a small creaking noise but it wasn't loud enough to wake him. I moved over and stood by the side of the bed and removed the cover from his chest. I set the kit on the side of the bed and opened it. I brought up some peroxide and when I went to apply it to a wound Severus caught my hand.

"Severus please they need taken care of." I looked at him pleadingly. He hesitantly released my hand but kept my gaze. Once I had finished with his wound Severus had fallen asleep right away. I cleaned up the mess I had made with the bandages and pitched them into the fire. I came back in the room and smiled to myself seeing the peaceful form of Severus. He looked almost Angelic lieing there. I moved up to stand by his head and ran my fingers through his silky hair. Looking at the clock I seen it was late. I yawned and crawled into bed beside Severus, who in turn automatically wrapped an arm around me protectively.


	11. Love

Chapter Eleven

Love

* * *

()This could be it, I think I'm in love()

()It's love this time()

()It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love()

()This love is mine()

I stood an hour later and turned to make my way out to the fire place, but Severus grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back into the bed with him. I smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"You need your rest." I stated running a hand from his forehead to his hair.

"Please stay." he was showing the side of him I had come to love. Love? I couldn't believe this I loved him! When had this come to be? I pulled up a chair and ran my hands through his hair. I loved his hair. It was so soft and ran through my fingers so easily.

"Sleep now." I stated rubbing his cheek. It was about 8:00 p.m. when fatigue over took me. I took off my shirt and unlatched my bra taking one of severus' shirts and pulled ir over my head. I stripped off my jeans and crawled into bed beside him once again. This time sleep came easily.

()I can see you with me when I'm older()

() All my lonely nights are finally over()

()You took the weight of the world off my()

()Shoulders(the world just goes away)()

The next morning I woke to a very handsome Severus laying on his side propped up on an elbow. He smiled at me and I stretched placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

"What time is it?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"It's 9:00 a.m. Saturday the 20th of December." Thank god it was holiday break. I didn't think I would have been able to face another class today. I smiled and kissed him. I moved to get out of bed but he grabbed my arm and pulld me back into him. I lay on my back starring up into the inky black eyes directly above me. The upper half of his body was over my own. I smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed me.

()when you kiss me()

()I know you miss me()

()And when you're with me()

()The world just goes away()

His tongue traced my bottom lip. I moaned opening my mouth to him. His tongue traced my own and I felt excitement course through me. I took his hand and placed it on my breast. He squeezed gently causing me to moan and suck on his tongue greedily. He stopped moving suddenly and broke the kiss, looking down at me caringly.

"Are you sure? About this I mean?" He asked concerned. I looked inhis eyes and saw a look I had never seen before.

"Yes Severus. I'm positive." He smiled and kissed me once again out mouths battling for dominance. Severus took the shirt from over my head. I tensed only for a moment as he looked me over.

"God Jasmine," He groaned taking my nipple into his mouth gently sucking then kissing me quickly, "You're beautiful." I smiled and flushed as he took my left nipple back into the warmth of his mouth. I moaned and arched my back as his hand came up to cup my right breast and pinch the nipple lightly.

()The way you hold me()

()The way you show me that you()

()Adore me- OH, When you kiss me.()

()Oh yeah()

Severus' other hand busied its' self with the button to my jeans. Once they were off Severus stood stiffly from the bed and removed his own jeans. His member stood tall against his stomach. A shiver claimed my body. I was scared, excited and anxious all at the same time. Severus climbed back onto the bed and he kissed a trail up my calf to my thigh. He took his time over my thigh sucking gently on spots he knew would make me relax. I moaned and arched my back as he sucked gently at my hip.

"Severus. Please." I moaned pulling him up to kiss me. He kissed me once more as he made perfect love to me. Keeping a simple rhythm at a pace that would drive anyone nuts. He collapsed on top of me. Both of us breathing heavy. I felt all the weariness leave my body and fatigue took it's place. Severus groaned and rolled off me taking me into his arms.

()You're the one, I think I'm in love()

()Life has begun()

()I can see the two of us together()

()I know I'm gonna be with you forever()

()Love couldn't be better()

"Are you alright?" Severus asked kissing my forehead softly. I smiled and snuggled into his chest wrapping my arms about his waist.

"Yes Severus I'm fine." I looked up suddenly. "What about you? Are you okey? You're the one that is injured." I asked concerned adjusting a bandage on his left shoulder.

"Yes darling I'm fine." He said with a slight chuckle. He yawned and I settled into him finally falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Hey everyone thanks for your great support.. Luv u all.._

Luv

Captain Rose


	12. Taken

_Chapter Twelve_

_Taken_

I awoke the next morning to a new soreness in my thigh area. I smiled as I felt hot breath against my neck. Severus rested his head on my shoulder and had his arms wrapped around my waist holding me close to him. I kissed the top of his head and smiled at him as he looked up at me. He kissed my shoulder and then kissed me.

"Are you sore?" I asked him referring to his wounds.

"Not really." He said moving away and standing from the bed to dress. "Are you hungry?" He asked concerned. I smiled and shook my head yes standing and dressing as well. I took his hand as we walked out of the dungeons. He wasn't in a rush like normal he walked slow and talked to me. I felt as though we had opened up to each other.

"So it's Saturday. Do you wanna go into hogsmeade?" He shook his head and gave me a crooked mischievous smiled.

"What can we do in Hogsmeade that we can't do right here in the castle." As if to give me an example he kissed my hand gently and I smiled.

"Severus, I would like to attend the Yule ball with McGonagall and my.. I mean.. Er.. Dumbledore." He smiled wider and I laughed. His smile soon turned to a frown and he sighed.

"Is that why you wished to go to hogsmeade today? You would like to get a dress?" We had stopped walking and I looked up into his eyes. I felt like a silly school girl asking a her crush of the year to go to a dance with her. My cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he sighed again looking at me. Just then I spotted McGonagall rushing down the corridor.

"Professor Yonet! Professor Snape!" She almost slid to a stop in front of us. She breathed heavily as if she were running.

"What is Minerva?" Severus asked concerned. Minerva looked at both of us then focused on me.

"He's here and he has Potter." I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Where is he?" I asked Minerva took my arm and led us to Dumbledore's office. Once past the Gargoyle and up the stairs to his office door. I pushed the door open and stopped in my tracks. There stood Dumbledore behind his desk, Voldermort was standing beside Harry with his wand against his head. A man in dark robes and a mask stood beside him.

"Ah there you are." He smiled weakly. Harry swallowed hard and looked helplessly at me. "You have a choice my dear. You can choose to come with me and let Mr. Potter live for now, or I can kill him right here and now." His eyes darted past me and he smiled wider. Severus put a hand on my waist and pulled me close to him. My world was spinning. I looked at Dumbledore tears in my eyes. For the first time in my life Dumbledore didn't meet my eyes, but instead he looked away from me.

"This isn't fair." Voldermort chuckled at this and pushed the wand into Harry's head.

"No matter what you choose you are a part of me directly and are marked to prove it." I looked away not wanting to admit it. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"She isn't connected to you directly annymore." Snape smiled definately. "The mark should be shrinking as we speak." Dumbledore's eyes shone with hope but this wasn't the time for me to be embarrassed. Voldermort's eyes light up with pure hate.

"What's your choice!" He shouted. Tears filled my eyes as I turned to look at Severus. He shook his head already knowing my choice.

"No." He said grabbing my shoulders gently. "Don't do this Jasmine." I gave him a small sad smile and kissed his lips one last time.

"Come for me?" I whispered softly. He just nodded looking at Harry. "I'll go with you just let him be." I said as loud as I could without yelling. He smiled and Dumbledore looked away once more. With that Voldermort grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

_(.:2hours Later:.)_

Severus moved about his room impatiently. This was ridiculous why was Dumbledore not letting him go out looking for her. He moved fluidly over to his chair by the fire and sat down. He was mad and anxious all at once. He wanted nothing more than to have Jasmine back there with him. Things were going through his mind. Improper things that could have been happening to her when the door opened. Snape looked up to see a puffy eyed Minerva and a pissed off looking Dumbledore.

"Severus." Minerva's voice was weak for the first time since he had known her. He looked back down at the fire and brought his elbows to his knees and his hands to his face.

"I don't understand Albus. I've never felt like this toward anyone, but now that she is gone. I feel lost and incomplete." He looked back up at Dumbledore who brought a chair and sat it in front of the other wizard.

"Tell me it's true Snape. Tell me you completed to connection last night." Snape felt a flush claim his cheeks.

"Yes Dumbledore it's true." Dumbledore sighed. Minerva gave him a scowling look.

"You act as if this has solved all of our problems?" he questioned hesitantly. Just as Dumbledore was about to speak Severus let out a loud groan and held his left forearm. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and Snape clutched helplessly at it.

"He is calling us forth." Snape explained and all the color left the faces of the two that were now standing opposite of him.

_(.:At Riddle Manor:.)_

Fear filled my body as people started to file into the room. I was tied to the main support beam of the house. My arms pulled behind me and around the poll where they were then tied. When the room had collect all the people the doors where then shut and Voldermort told everyone to take off their masks. Standing in the crowd I saw three familiar faces. I saw the face of lucius Malfoy, whom I had only meet once. Looking back through the crowd again I seen the face of Igor Karkaroff and I winced knowing he was there. I didn't want to continue looking through the crowd but something made me. I found that someone had hesitated to take off their mask and then realized that it was Snape. My heart jumped and just when I thought things were going to be okey. I heard my horrid father's voice ring out.

"Do what you will to her." The high pitched voice screeched. A look of pain reflected on Severus'. "Severus." The voice growled. "You have betrayed me so now you must watch your love be tortured." He hissed with sheer amusement. Severus hung his head in defeat as the first man stepped up to me. I closed my eyes praying for it all to be over, and fast.

* * *

**Come on you guys.. you can do better than this at reveiwing... I lost an aunt over the weekend and I'm still posting.. come on you guys.. do it for me? please... If you really love this story than review.. if you really love this story and you want the world to know it.. if you really love this story... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Tortured Soul

Chapter Thirteen

Tortured Soul

When I opened my eyes I wished I would have kept them shut. Lucius Malfoy was coming toward me, wand at the ready. He circle round me once and then stopped right in front of me.

"This will be tons of fun. I haven't been able to practice my Curcio curse in forever!" He stated excitedly. He turned took a step then turned back to look at me before he yelled. "Curcio!" His wand pointed directly at my chest.

Fire raged through my whole body and my muscles twitched and I felt as though knives were digging through my body. I wanted to scream but clamped my mouth shut and closed my eyes tightly tossing my head from side to side against the beam behind me. I wouldn't give in, I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. I would rather die first. The pain grew stronger and another death eater moved over to me. He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Scream damn you!" He shouted at me as the back of his hand connected with my face. More pain surged through my body as tears sprang to the corners of my eyes.

"Enough!" yelled a cold high pitched voice. The pain receded from my body and it left m weak. If it would not have been for the support beam I was tied to I would have collapsed. I looked up at Severus. His hands were clamped in rage at his sides. He was looking down at the floor. There were chuckles from all around the room.

"Severus." I called out weakly as hands grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard.

"He can't help you now." It was Igor and he had the same look in his eye that he had, had when we were in my room.

"Please Igor." I begged weakly, he smiled at my pleas and started to caress my shoulders and down my arms.

"You'll be begging for a lot more by the time I'm done with you." Fear engulfed my body and I shook with fear. I looked back at Severus but his back was to me. Tears started to flow freely, and all hope left me. 'Why isn't he trying to help me?' I asked myself silently. Igor's hands were now feeling upand down my sides and moving swiftly to my chest.

"Watch Severus!" The cold voice commanded. "I want you to watch your love suffer." Severus gulped and turned to meet my eyes.

'I'm sorry.' He mouthed and a single tear fell from his eye. I felt my body tense as my shirt was stripped from my body and the cold air hit my side. It was when I was finally naked for all their eyes to see that I let tears run down my cheeks. His mouth licked and sucked on my neck letting marks where his mouth had been. Igor's left hand was on my breast. I cried out as he rubbed and plunked my nipples to life.

Warm heat claimed my cheeks as I meet severus' eyes once more. There was rage and utter hatred in his cold black eyes.

* * *

When I woke next I looked up to see Severus' stern face. I looked around and realized it was late and we were back in the castle. Severus looked down at me and gave a small sad smile.

"You'll be alright now." I looked beside Severus. Dumbledore was there walking with them. McGonagall was in the lead opening the door to Severus' room. Severus moved swiftly into the bed chamber and laid me on the bed. It was then I realized that I was in his robe and nothing else. He bent down to kiss my forehead gently and I wrapped my arms about his neck taking him in a strong hug. He didn't resist like I expected him to do. He hugged me to him.

"Why didn't you come?" I asked tears rolling down my face.

"Jasmine, If I would have done anything we both would be dead. I'm so sorry I really am." A tear rolled down his cheek and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I hugged him close to me and he cradled me in his arms. It was Dumbledore who brought us both back to reality.

"Severus, Jasmine?" He asked softly. Severus stood and moved from where he sat and moved over to a dresser pulling out a pair of my underwear and one of his larger shirts.

"One moment Dumbledore." Severus said quite firmly and let me dress quickly the opened the door to the chamber. In one swift movement, My father was at my side and had taken me in his arms. Minerva stood in the doorway looking hopefully into the room.

"It was horrible Father. Lucius Malfoy was there." I sobbed helplessly. Dumbledore pulled away for only a moment to look into my eyes.

"What happened there Jasmine."Dumbledore had used the old nickname he had made up for me when I was little. My heart lifted a little. He hasn't called me that in ages.

"Father it was horrid. Lucius put the Curcio curse on me and I couldn't breath I could barely think. I was in so much pain and then Igor Karkaroff was there as well and he... he..." I trailed off as new tears came to my eyes. Dumbledore held me close to him not wanting to hear anymore. Minerva moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Albus." My father sat up and looked at her she smiled softly. "We should let them be. There is nothing more you can do for the girl." Dumbledore nodded and hugged me one last time. As soon as Dumbledore and Minerva were out of the bed chamber Severus sat beside me on the bed. I looked up at him and smiled softly not wanting to think of the last couple days events. Severus leaned down and brushed his lips against my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to claim his lips.

"You should get some rest." he said when I had finally let him go. I felt scared as he went to leave the room and my heart jumped.

"Severus." I said softly. He turned to look at me.

"Yes?" I really didn't need to say much more for he was disrobing and climbing onto the bed with me. He sat at my side and played with a piece of hair that had strayed out of my ponytail.

"Please don't leave me." I begged as new tears formed in my eyes. He leaned down gently and kissed them away.

"I wont." he whispered. "Even if I have to fight Voldermort himself. I'm never leaving you again." He claimed my bruised lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss that had promises. Silent vows that I now knew would never be broken.


	14. speaking

Chapter Fourteen

Speaking

Finally Severus broke the kiss and my heart pounded in my chest as tears formed renewed. This wasn't right. I didn't deserve him. I had let someone other than him use my body for pleasure. I looked away from him as my cheeks burned with shame.

"I can't do this to you Severus. You deserve so much better than me. Look at me I'm so dirty." I was sobbing helplessly now, "I'm a filthy whore." Severus cringed at my words. He took my face between both of his hands. Looking straight into my eyes.

"Don't you ever say that. Not ever." He kissed me softly. Once I had settled he pulled me closer to him so that I was almost sitting in his lap. He stroked my hair and touched my cheek gently. I sighed and smiled to myself. This was the man I had been waiting for. As he stroked my hair and softly whispered to me, I allowed his soft hands and words to lull me to sleep.

:B:

When I awoke next I sat up and stretched. I looked around the room but couldn't find Severus. My heart danced wildly in my chest. Beating like thousands of little dancers in a dance room made for hundreds. I stood and immediately noticed how stiff I was. My whole body burned, and I noticed that I was extremely tender from Karkaroff's escaped. I walked out into the living area and seen that Severus sat on the couch with my father. Dumbledore smiled.

"Speaking of whom." I smiled and walked directly over to Severus seating myself on his lap. He happily wrapped his arms about my waist and kissed my neck.

"I knew a good night's sleep would allow you to feel better." I blushed looking away from my father and straight into Severus' eyes.

"I still feel extremely dirty and used." Dumbledore cleared his throat and opened his arms as an invitation to me. I moved from Severus' lap and into the arms of my father. He held me close to him and his voice was like a warm blanket comforting me.

"Jasmine, Sweetie, Time will heal this. As for now, allow Severus to help you. Let him guide you through this dark time and you'll see that soon everything does get better." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "As for now?" He looked at Severus with a wink and then looked back at me. "Go and shower, then you and Severus may have the rest of the afternoon to yourselves. I would however like to see you at the ball tomorrow evening." Father helped me stand and I hugged him one last time before taking my leave to shower.

"What do I do Dumbledore. She scared me out of my wits last night. I have never heard her talk like that before." Severus sighed when he heard the door to his bathroom shut. He rested his elbows on his knees and then his head in his hands. Dumbledore sighed.

"She has lost trust in men. All men." Dumbledore stared at Severus before continuing. "My best advice to you my friend, is to not touch her unless she asks it of you. If you force her it could only lead to worse results. She has been traumatized and is scared. Be her guide, enlighten her. Make her laugh." He sighed as he stood. "I'll take my leave, both of your classes for today have been covered. I've arranged for a carriage to take you into Hogsmeade today." Severus stood with the headmaster now and walked him to the door in silence.

"What shall we do there?" He asked quietly opening the door for Albus. Albus turned once in the hallway and gave a half grin to Severus and chuckled.

"Whatever you feel right." He said the grin turning into a full out smile. "Just heed my advice. Let her decide how far she is ready to go. Should the option come up." With that Dumbledore left and Severus shut the door behind him. He then sat in his over stuffed arm-chair in front of the fire.

:B:

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I sighed and ran my hand through my silky hair. Severus used the best shampoo. I walked out into the living area and smiled. Severus was slouched in his chair eyes closed and snoring slightly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him and straddled his legs. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently only to find that he kissed back. He opened his eyes which went wide immediately.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Raising an eyebrow he ran a hand up my arm to my shoulder. "You're dripping on my leg." He stated plainly and I had to smile at that. He rolled his eyes and kissed me gently.

"I didn't hear anyone out here so I came out to see what you were doing." He smiled and I looked around. "When did Father leave?" I asked innocently as I brought myself up to straddle his lap on the big old chair.

"About 20 minutes ago, and you are soaking my lap." He smiled and ran a hand up and down my back. I smiled and clutched the towel to me.

"Hey now!" I squealed. He smiled as my face turned beat red. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I wrapped my legs about his waist and he carried me to the bed. I had forgotten about the towel and it had fallen off sometime during the walk. Severus lay ontop of me and kissed passionately. He pulled away and looked down at me. I blushed and looked away. Severus kissed my cheek and smiled softly.

"You're not ready?" He asked softly. A tear crept to my eye. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I can't do this yet." He smiled got up and moved to his dresser pulling out clothes for me to wear to that day. He laid them on the bed and looked back at me. I looked into his deep dark black eyes and I couldn't help but wipe another tear away.

"Don't worry about it. I mean it." He said and came over to hug and kiss me before leaving me to change. I stood got dressed and moved back out to the living area. He was sitting at his desk, "Are you ready?" I gave him a questioning look

"Ready for what?" I asked. He stood from his desk and walked over to me wrapping a possessive arm about my waist.

"Dumbledore arranged for a carriage to take us into Hogsmeade today." I gulped, but smiled and nodded. If he felt good enough to go there then so did I.

* * *

HEY WHAT HAPPENED... I was getting all these nice reveiws and like... you stopped? Uh Hello... does no one read this story anymore.. maybe I should stop writing it.. ur desicion. 


	15. Christmas Shopping

Chapter Fifteen

_Christmas Shopping_

I smiled as we watched the carriage pull up to the castle. It was only 10 O'clock. As I stepped into the carriage it hit me. 'I don't know what to get Severus for Christmas.' I looked out the carriage window in concentration.

"Do you know what you'd like for Christmas?" I looked at him startled.

"I'm sorry." he smiled and I continued. "I was in my own little world there for a moment." His smiled widened. He leaned over and let his lips brush mine.

"Can I join you there?"He asked his voice deep and silky.

"No!" I laughed. "For the simple reason that I'm wondering what to get you for Christmas." He chuckled and sat up. Hogsmeade was a good distance from the castle and being that it was Christmas eve, What little students were in the castle were to be released from their classes early.

I leaned across the seat and rested my head on his lap. He shifted to accommodate me and he started to stroke the side of my face. The one good thing about the carriage was, there was no one driving it. It was controlled by magic.

I brought my hand up to his thigh and started to draw lazy circles. He sighed and shifted restlessly as my fingers moved to his inner thigh. His hand came down and caught my wrist when I got two inches from where his body was obviously burning with desire. He was tented in the crotch of his pants. I smiled.

"Jasmine?" I looked up at him. "I don't think you know what you're doing to me." I smiled and winked at him.

"It's a long carriage ride to Hogsmeade." I hinted and he smiled effortlessly. I rested my head back on his thigh and allowed my fingers to move up to the junction of his legs. I could feel his eyes on my back. He groand as I stroked him through the thin material. He brought his hand down to gently touch my hip. I batted it away. I didn't want him to touch me. This was going to be all about him. I sat up and maneuvered myself so that I was straddling his lap and my eyes were connecting with his. He gave me a questioning look but smiled as I undid the top of his pants and moved my hand beneath them.

His arms wrapped around me to grip my butt. I took a firm grip on his hard length and he gave an involuntary buck with his hips. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent sigh. I took advantage of it and kissed him. Our tongues dueling for dominance. Every time he came close to winning the battle with our tongues I sped up my hand on his member. Sliding my other hand into his pants I cupped his member as he came. This made it so that he wouldn't have to face the people of Hogsmeade with cum all over the front of him pants.

I broke the kiss as we pulled into Hogsmeade. He smiled up at me and I gave him one last quick kiss as I opened the door and got out. He followed me stretching slightly. I looked back to make sure he had redone his pants and smiled at his efficiency. He grabbed my hand and led me into a general store.

"This would be the perfect place to go Christmas gift shopping." He winked and gave a smile. "They have everything." I smiled back and separated myself from him so I could hide what ever I got him. I thought about getting him a new cauldron seeing as that his was old and out of date. I walked around the store for a while and wondered into the book isle. They had a wonderful book collection, and then there it was the perfect gift for him. It was a book he had been looking for, forever. It was titled, Enchanted Spells: Book 10. I took it to the counter and payed for it. I stood at the front of the store and waited there paitently.

I soon saw Severus check out and I waved him over. He smiled and nodded toward the door. I nodded and we left the store. Our ride back was quiet and I laid across the seat with my head on Severus' lap fighting off sleep.

* * *

You guys suck at reviewing... come on.. let me some if you want me to continue.. Make ya a deal if I get 19 reviews.. I'll keep writing.. if not.. I'm done.. sorry.. lol.. come on let's hit 19...

Captain Rose..


	16. Yule Ball

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Yule ball_**

I woke next to see Severus smiling down at me. He stood and I sat up looking at him a little confused. 'How did I get into the room?' I shrugged the thought off and turned so that I could flop face first on the bed. The pillows smelled like Severus and I let the scent fill my nose. Severus pulled the covers off the bed.

"Come on, We have to get ready." I turned to look at him.

"Get ready for what?" I asked and he gave me an uncertain look. I smiled and sat up. "Oh yeah. The ball." I stretched and laid back down. My body exposed for his eyes. "I don't have a date though. I don't understand why I should go?" I said playfully standing and moving behind him in front of the mirror. I wrapped my arms around him and let my hands run over his muscled chest.

"Yes you do." He smiled back at me in the mirror. I raised my eye brow questioningly. He turned quickly and had me pinned to the bed beneath him. "I'm you're date." He growled into my ear and then stood and left the room. I smiled and stood picking up my wand. I gave it a wave toward my body. I was dressed in a beautiful satin gown. The gown was off the shoulders and low cut, floor length, but a nasty shade of yellow. I gave my wand another wave and the gown turned baby-blue with a gemmed waist belt.

"I'm ready!" I called as I walked out into the living area. Severus turned to see me and was stopped in his tracks. I smiled as I watched him gulp down nervousness. I seen that Dumbledore was also in the room. He stopped as well and Minerva who was hiding behind my father put her hands over her mouth and I saw a tear gently run from her eye. My hair was pinned up with bits of loose hair everywhere.

"You.. You're beautiful." Severus breathed. I smiled and took his arm as he led me back toward My father and Minerva. Minerva smiled and hugged me happily.

"You're so lovely." She looked at Severus and with a wink to me, "You'll have to beat off the others Severus." Severus smiled. Pride obvious in his features. I smiled and sighed. Something told me that tonight was to be a good night. Father hugged me and smiled at Severus. He offered Minerva his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked and they were the first to leave. Severus and I weren't far behind them.

The teachers took their seat at the teacher's table and Father introduced the four champions. The four champions danced the first dance and Severus offered me his hand, and we joined them right after Dumbledore and Maxime.

The night was going wonderfully until Severus suddenly left. I followed him out and grabbed his arm turning him to face me. He scowled at me and ripped his arm away from me.

"Where are you going?" I called after him and he turned around glanced at me and then continued to walk away. I ran back inside and found father effortlessly. I took his hand and led him somewhere were I knew we would be able to talk in quiet. I couldn't help but be in helpless sobs by now.

"Whats wrong child?" He asked worried. I collapsed into his arms.

"He left father. He's going back to him. He'll be killed!" I said sobs racking my body by now. Minerva had followed us out and was trying to calm my sobs.

"He'll be alright Jasmine." McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and gave a sad smile. "Maybe you should go to your room and get some rest I'm sure he'll be back before you wake up." I looked up at my father who nodded and released me.

"...Alright..." I said hesitantly. I kissed my father's cheek and started down the hall. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at my feet moving slowly across the floor. Not even a moment later voices brought me back to reality. I looked up to see Viktor Krum with his headmaster. I shivered as they passed and Viktor waved at me pleasantly. Igor winked but continued to walk. I felt a sob catch in my throat as I ran to the room pushing past the door and leaning against it with my back.

I moved into the bed chambers and took out one of Severus' black over robes. I threw it over my shoulders and left the bed chambers. I moved out into the living room. I stood in front of the fireplace and stood there looking at his chair. Tears threatened to run from my eyes. I walked out of the room and out to the Astronomy tower.

I sat on the edge of an open window near the top of the tower. I had a wonderful view of the lake. The moon light sparkled on the lake. It was all so magical. It would have been better if Severus would have been there to experience it with me. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I let memory after memory over take me.

–_Rolling over in my bed I silently cursed the person making all the racket. I heard another knock come from my door and I groaned rolling over and looking at the wall clock. I sat up straight as it hit me what I was supposed to do today. I jumped out of bed not realizing I was only in a tank top and a very short cut pair of shorts. I ran to the door and threw it open knocking over a chair on my way._

"_Oh my, Professor I'm so sorry I completely forgot." I apologized as I looked him in the eye. He cleared his throat and got an amused look on his face. _

"_Well Miss Yonet, I hope you don't intend to..." He cleared his throat again, "Move furniture in that attire." I blushed remembering what I had on. I moved out of the door motioning for him to come in as I ran back to my bedroom. _

"_Really sorry about that too." I yelled from within the next room. I pulled on a pair of jeans that fitted nicely around the calf area and than tightened around my thigh and but area. This pair was my favorite pair of jeans. I pulled on an AC DC tank top and went out to where Severus was standing. I blushed as I felt him looking me over. _

"_Ready?" I asked re-opening the door. He nodded and walked out me close on his heels. _

_When we walked into the room I looked it over and sighed. Severus took off his heavy outer robe and discarded it on the floor. I couldn't help but look him over. He was in much better shape than he came off to be.– _I still feel the way I felt that day every time he takes off his rob. I brought myself back to reality as I seen a figure cladin black moving down the pathway and back toward the school. Even though I was so far up I could still see that the man was staggering and my heart raced.

"Severus." I breathed. I watched him as he weakly moved to the stairs of the castle and collapsed. All my fears seemed to becoming reality. I raced from the top of the Astronomy tower to the Entrance Hall. 'God let him be okey.' I prayed silently. As silent tears rolled down my cheeks.


	17. Surprise

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Surprise_

I paced the room in front of the fireplace. Poppy wouldn't let me in the room while she was working on Severus. Once in a great while I would hear her telling him to lay down or she would make it hurt on purpuse and if she was me she would have let him out there. I looked up at the clock. I hadn't heard anything coming from the bedchambers in quite a while. It was 4 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes. Pomfrey had been in there with him for 4 hours now. This fact worried me. There was a knock on the door and I walked over calmly and opened it. Dumbledore gave me a small sad smile.

"Has Poppy come out yet?" He asked genuine worry etched on his face. I shock my head and he hugged me tight. "Have you been up all this time?" He asked gently. He used the same voice he used when I was little and I would come out into the living room after having a night mare. I nodded and yawned. I was so tired and I could now sleep if Father left me. Dumbledore guided me to the couch sitting first and then I sprawled out on the couch my head in his lap as he gently stroked my cheek. "I promise I'll wake you as soon as Poppy comes out." I smiled up at him and left darkness take me.

* * *

Two hours later I woke and saw a tired Poppy looking down at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I extended my arms and stretched with a yawn.

"How is he?" I asked. She looked at Dumbledore and then back to me. She sighed and looked back in the room.

"I'm afraid he'll be very weak. God only knows how long they had the Crucio curse on him. He's weak from it," She stood shut the door to the room and then put a silencing charm on the room and then used a spell to properly seal it. "He has cuts all over his body no doubt from the diffindo curse. They also used the confusion charm on him. He has permanent bruises all over his body. I'm afraid they can be reopened very easily for the first week or so...so he'll have to be very careful. I don't want him out of bed for two weeks. He needs his rest." Poppy nodded concluding her speech. I felt tears gathering in my eyes. All of this because of me. Pomfrey saw this and put a comforting hand on my leg. "He'll be alright. You can go in and see him if ya'd like." I nodded and stood moving toward the bed chambers. Pomfrey's voice stopped me though.

"One last thing Jas." She sighed, "They used the Sectumsepra spell on him and he is the only one that knows it's counter but he wouldn't tell me. He's bandaged now, but if we don't get the counter." She didn't need to finish I moved through the door and shut it behind me.

Severus had a bandage above his left eye and one on his nose. His lip was split and he had a nice gash on his cheek. His arms were cut up and bruised. He was asleep and all seemed right to his sleeping form, but I knew better I could feel it. There was a change in him. I moved over to the edge of the bed and knelt beside it. I took his hand gently and kissed it. A single tear fell on his fingers.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "This is all my fault." I wiped my eye and laid my head on the bed. This couldn't be any worse. Just then I felt him squeeze my hand back.

"Don't give yourself that much credit." He groaned a small smile playing at his lips. I stood and ran my hand over his cheek.

"How can you joke now? Don't you understand that if we don't get the counter for this you're going to die?" He looked away and sighed.

"Maybe it would be better that way." My eyes widened and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I turned and ran from the room and finally collapsed in front of the fireplace. Dumbledore rushed to my side and wrapped me in his warmth. As tears ran down my face I suddenly felt sick. Standing I ran to the bathroom and made it just in time. Father ran his hand gently over my back the way he had when I was younger and I was sick.

"He said he didn't care." I gasped as another dry heave came and shook my body violently. I finally sat on the floor of the bathroom and with father's arms around me I let sleep over take me.

* * *

When I woke I was in the Hospital wing of the school and Father was sitting beside me. He smiled down at me but said nothing. I took that as my cue and laid there patiently waiting, but what I was waiting for was still uncertain. I looked up at father once more.

"Albus!" That was Pomfrey's voice I knew that much. Father stood and smiled down at me then moved over to Poppy's little office near the rear of the wing. As Dumbledore entered Poppy's office and sat in a chair by her desk. Pomfrey hurriedly shut the door and stood in front of him.

"Well you were right Albus. She is pregnant, but what gets me is why with Severus. No one has ever been interested in him the way she is." Albus said nothing just smiled.

"We can use this against him Pomfrey don't you see. If he knows that he has a child to her this will only make him wanna live more. This will persuade him to tell us the counter for it." Pomfrey smiled openly.

"Should I tell her or would you like to do the honors?" Pomfrey said excitedly. Dumbledore stood and stretched his back then looked at the closed door.

"I'll tell her Poppy. I think she wont be as scared if I tell her." Pomfrey nodded and left it at that. Dumbledore turned and left the room. He walked back out to the bed where I was laying and sat down beside him. I looked up at him and waited patiently.

"Well?" I asked and he ran his long fingers through his beard the way he always did when considering how best to tell me something. "Why am I always getting so damn sick in the mornings?" I asked impatiently. He ran his fingers through his beard one more time and then cleared his throat.

"Jasmine, Pomfrey ran some tests. We couldn't figure it out. You are perfectly healthy but yet you are getting sick in the mornings. So we ran the only test that we could think of to explain this." He sighed and I sat up. I could tell where this was going and I didn't like the sound of it. "Jasmine darling, You're pregnant." The last words hit me like a knife. My mouth dropped and I couldn't believe it.

"How?..." I blinked a few times and sat up, "I have to tell Severus. This could change his mind all together." Dumbledore nodded and helped me up.

"Let him know easily Jas. The last thing we need is for him to have a heart attack on top of his condition." I smiled.

* * *

I moved through the living area and smiled softly at Minerva.

"Heard about you and Severus' tiff earlier." I looked away and my smile faded. "This will show him how much you care and he'll come around." I gave a small. I moved through the door to the bed chambers.

Severus looked paler than usual. I walked over and sat on the bed. I ran my fingers through his silky hair. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Severus, please stay with me I need you, especially now." A single tear slipped from my eye. It landed directly on Severus' cheek. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He hissed and his words were poison to me.

"I came to talk to you."I said leaning down to kiss him. Right before my lips touched his, he moved his head away. More tears fell frommy eyes.

"I'm not giving you or anyone else the counter. I'd rather die.": Anger took hold of my body and I stood quickly.

"Fine I understand, but that's not the reason I cam here. I came to inform you that I'm pregnant and the baby is yours! Your going to be A FATHER! If I'm not a good enough reason for you to stay in this world and for you to SHOVE your stupid pride than maybe our baby will be!" I screamed not caring who in this castle heard me. I was proud to be the woman that got to carry his child. I didn't wait for a response I turned and left the bed chamber slamming the door. Poppy and Dumbledore had just arrived. Being pregnant had started to take it's toll on me. I was completely exhausted and fell to my knees.

"Jasmine?" No sooner had Dumbledore said my name, Poppy was at myside.

"She's fine Dumbledore, she just needs rests. Let's put her on the sofa." Poppy looked down at me smiling sadly.

"He should be ready to tell you." With Minerva's help I was able to make it to the sofa. "I think after I rest here a while I'll go back to my chambers. I don't want to see him, not now anyway." Dumbledore nodded as Poppy went into the bedchambers.

* * *

_Yousuck but atreviewing.. I go no further untill I get at leat 6 review I think thats fair don't you?_


	18. Making UpPart One

Chapter Eighteen

Making Up(part one)

* * *

When Severus woke the next morning he rolled over and noticed the empty hole where Jasmine usually lay. He sighed and sat up stiffly. Running a hand through his hair and over his face he heard the door to the bedchambers open and didn't even look up.

"Serves you right." grunted Pomfrey moving over to the edge of the bed and took out her wand. "Bought time she left your sorry arse." She nodded and Severus picked his head up.

"So it was real than?" He meet Poppy's eyes for the first time. She nodded and was about to say something when Severus stood from the bed and messily tried to bolt from the room. In doing so he managed to knock over a plant. He stopped before hitting the door. "Pants." he reminded himself. Staggering back into the room Severus pulled on a pair of black slacks and a black shirt.

"You're only going to hurt yourself more!" Poppy called after him. Severus opened the door and stepped out.

"If I loose her Poppy I'll die. My life wont be worth living!" He called as he staggered down the hall as fast as he could. Deciding to stop at her class room first Severus stopped outside a door and took a deep breath clenching his side. The curses had, had a very lethal effect on him. He composed himself and knocked on the door. It swung open with ease and Draco stood in front of him. Snape pushed passed him and up to my desk.

"What can I do for you Professor Snape?"I growled at him. This made the children look up. Harry was looking back and forth from me to Snape.

"I need to talk to you about last night." I blushed and realized that he was walking and had most of his color back. I stood laboriously, and moved around the desk.

"Well, now is hardly the time." I moved over to Hermione's desk and looked down at her paper. They were all writing essays on the history of dance.

"Jasmine." I looked at him. "Are you really..." He sighed and nodded toward my stomach.

"Of course I am you dolt. Now out of my classroom." There was a sharp intake of breath in the classroom and I smiled. Severus turned defeated and left the room.

* * *

As I sat in my arm chair in front of the fire I heard my door open and shut softly. I rose from my chair and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him standing there.

"Jasmine." He said taking a step forward. I made no move to get away from him. "I'm so sorry. There is nothing more I want than to be with you and our baby. I want to be a part of your life." He said and I felt tears of happiness threatening to spill but I wouldn't let on that I was that touched. The man before me appeared so much different to the one I had seen laying weak and stubborn on his bed only the day before. He looked vulnerable, confused, and helpless. I felt butterflies in my stomach as Snape loomed closer. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips ever so slightly against mine. I closed my eyes but left my arms at my sides. His lips were thin and surprisingly soft, and remained pressed against my own. He made no move to part my lips or thrust his tongue between my lips. I knew Severus expected me shove him away, but I pressed back and wrapped an arm around his neck.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't seem to breathe. His mouth was warm, his lips soft and his pace exceedingly slow and delicate. I heard Snape gasp as my fingers entwined in his hair. I couldn't help myself, his hair had been so soft the first time that I wanted to feel it in my fingers again. Snape's own hands were roaming cautiously, his fingers running up and down my arms and if trying to keep me warm. I quivered in his arms and I wandered if it was caused by desire or because I was the slightest bit chilly?

Snape pulled away, glancing over me. I could see satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. I knew that my lips were swollen from his delicate kisses. For several moments we stood watching each other, out breathing laboured. Severus waited for me to breakdown or cry, but I did non of those things. I stepped forward my eyes not leaving his until they slipped closed and I pressed my mouth to his. This time the kiss was not nearly as gentle. It was full of need. I don't think either one of us could tell you whose tongue escaped into the other's mouth first, but soonwe were exploring. I could hear a voice with me shouting to stop, that this was the man who had said he had no reason to live, but the voice faded with each passing moment. I ran my fingers through his hair amazed at how soft it was, how silky. Snape moaned into my mouth as I massaged his scalp with my nails.

Before he could pull away, I unzipped the front of my robes so that theyopened to reveal the white shirt I swore beneath it. I took one of his hands and examined each of his long fingers with my own before I pressed his hand against my breast, letting him know it was okey to touch me. My nipple hardened the instant his palm pressed against the fabric that concealed it. Blood rushed to his groin and Snape hardened, obviously, in response. Snape lightly kissed my mouth, my cheek and then tilted my head to kiss the underside of my jaw. My soft gasp was nearly his undoing, and I knew it. My fingers continued to massage his scalp and my lips returned to his.

"Jasmine..." He whispered deeply into my mouth.

Him speaking my name caused a warmth to begin in the pit ofmy stomach and spread in all directions. He moved his fingers in slow circles around my nipple and soon I was breathing heavily. He gave my breast a tentative squeeze and I arched my back.

"Se-Severusss..."I moaned.

The sound of his name escaping from my lips in such a wanton way caused him to grow even harder. He pressed his thighs to mine and I gasped at the feel of him against me. Severus Snape wanted me, and I was willing to let him have me. I needed this; I needed him, and I wasn't about ready to let anything stop us. I could feel him hard and throbbing against my stomach, and it aroused me beyond reason. What scared me was how much I wanted him. I had just been mad at him not 20 minutes before and now in the span ofour time in this room, that had changed. His mouth left mine and he tilted my head back again to place kisses along my jaw and neck. He took my earlobe between his teeth and sucked gently. I pressed against his body in response, and it took all of Snape's will power to keep from thrusting me against the wall. I began to fumble with the buttons on his robes, my hands trembled.

"Far too many buttons..." I joked, my voice quivering.

"Indeed." his voice shook just as much as mine. He released my face to kiss my mouth, covered my hands with his, and in between kisses we undid each and every button from his neck to his navel. I helped him shrug off the robes, and watched it pool on the floor like black ink. I stopped for a moment, my head cocked to one side. "What is it?" Snape asked softly.

"It's so strange to see you in white." I admitted softly. I brushed my hand over the fabric, feeling the warmth radiate from his skin. Snape shivered despite the warm temperature of the room.

"We will have to fix that problem." he began to undo each button. I didn't take my eyes off his hands as they worked. Mesmerized, I removed my jumper and let it drop to the floor without thought. As Snape reached the last button, I moved one hand forward and pushed the fabric aside from his neck and collar bone. I slid my hand between the fabric and his skin, and snape closed his eyes as I slowly explored. His skin was warm and smooth, except for some small sections of raised skin, which I assumed were scars. I felt very little hair between his pectorals as I pushed the fabric away from him, and the white shirt feel atop the black robes, leaving him bare from the waist up.

Snape watched the fire that had been in my eyes die away. He looked down at the ground a little concerned. Meeting my eyes once again he saw sadness and concern in them. I brought my hand to his abdomen and traced over the scars that littered his upper body.

"I... I had no idea there would be so many..." I whispered softly. Snape in haled, breathing in my scent of Lavender. He rolled my words around in his mind as I continued to trace each of his scars with my fingers.

"Leave them," He told me softly, and he reached for the hem of my shirt. He pulled it up and I raised my arms so he could draw it over my head. I had always been thin, but I looked to have lost even more weight this year. I was constantly worrying, just as Severus was always worrying about his future and the future of Albus and the school.

* * *

There is more to come in this chapter... Please leave me reviews I really like reviews..


	19. Making UpPart two

Chapter Nineteen

Making Up(Part Two)

* * *

Snape lowered his head and brushed his nose against one of my breasts. The pale blue bra I wore was silky against his skin. I reached behind me to undo the clasp, but Severus shook his head. "Allow me.." He released the clasp after two attempts and carefully lowered the straps from my arms. I pulled the bra off completely. Snape let his eyes take in my upper body and my breasts before he took one of my nipples into the hot cavern of his mouth.

"Ohhh!" I gasped arching my back. The motion brought me closer to his body and snape couldn't help himself, he pulled me to him using one leg to hold me in place, firmly against his erection. He laved and sucked my nipple, biting gently while one hand caressed the other breast. Then he switched breasts, giving each the same glorious torture. I began to rock against him, unable to contain the small sounds of pleasure that escaped my mouth. One of my hands reached between our bodies to cup his erection through his trousers. Snape released my breast after several moments, gasping for air.

"You little vixen." he purred into my ear. I smiled, blushed shyly and pressed my lips to his cheek. Snape sighed in response. He was surely going insane! He pressed a kiss to my cheek in an affectionate gesture. He began light circles down my stomach with on long finger as I worked on the buttons of his trousers.

"Must you wear garments with do many damned little buttons?" I asked in frustration. He chuckled softly. I slipped one hand between the trousers and the fabric of his undergarments. He was indeed quite hard, and I could feel his erection pulse in reaction to my touch. His hand left my body and he tugged his trousers. They slipped easily down his thighs once they were pushed past his behind, and he stepped out of them and his boots as well.

In the dim light I could see his erection straining against the fabric of his gray undergarments, begging for release. I obliged, slipping the fabric down and carefully over his engorged flesh and then his slender rear. He was beautiful in the warm yellow light. A thin line of black hair trailed from his navel down to the thicker patch of hair at the base of his jutting erection. His shaft stood slightly away from his lithe body, tall and proud, twitching in response to my hungry eyes and his desire to bury himself within me. I suddenly felt a rush of desire come over me and I suddenly felt moist between my thighs.

The smooth red tip of his glands was peeking from his foreskin, and pearly white liquid was seeping from the tip dribbling down one side of his shaft. I couldn't resist the temptation to touch him, and I lightly brushed my fingers along his erection. He inhaled sharply and I stopped, thinking I might be hurting him. But one look up revealed that his eyes were closed in ecstasy. He groaned as I wrapped a hand around his length, using it to move his foreskin back, while the fingers of my other hand moved to the base to the head and smeared the pearl liquid over it. Snape encouraged me to move the hand wrapped around him. I soon found a rhythm, and he began to groan and thrust upward into my fist. It continued for several seconds before he pushed my hand away and crushed my mouth with a kiss.

He kissed me hard, thrusting his tongue into my mouth in an imitation of penetration. One of his hands slipped between my legs as he cupped me through my pants. I moaned and felt him unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down. My undergarments followed seconds later and I stepped out of them, leaving me as naked as him. They stood glancing each other over. Snape trailed his fingers over my ribs and I echoed his movement on his body. We were both thinner than normal, and we both knew it was due to the toll this year was taking on our minds and bodies. He teased me by gently stroking the flesh of my stomach and making circles around my thighs, Each time I would shift so he could touch me lower, he moved his hand away. He chuckled as I let out a groan, and I slanted my eyes in mock anger and very real frustration.

"Tell me what you want," He drawled in a low tone that made me shiver.

"I..." I swallowed, unable to speak.

"Instruct me..." he purred. He kissed my neck, allowing his tongue to dart out to taste the flesh. Then he blew his breath against the wet flesh, causing me to shiver uncontrollably.

"Touch me..."

"I am touching you," he replied, stroking my side.

"Not there," I groaned in annoyance.

"Here?" he asked, brushing his fingers around her belly button. I shook my head.

"Here?" He asked again, this time stroking my inner thigh.

"Hi-Higher..."I moaned as his hand slid further up and over the patch of hair just above the junction of my thighs. He inserted one, the two fingers into the moist cavern between my legs, and I arched my back, "Oh, God..." Snape smiled, rather pleased with the effect he was having on me. He trust his fingers in and out of me gently, establishing a rhythm. His thumb stroked at the hard nub above his plunging fingers. My moans were getting louder and I was shaking; he knew I was close to release. He stroked the spongy flesh just within me harder and felt and heard me moan as I climaxed. My muscles clamped around his fingers tightly as my head fell back, and his name left my lips in three delayed syllables.

I collapsed against him and after several moments had passed he removed his hand from me. He let me rest a moment, my cheek pressed against his chest as I tried to calm my breathing. I could feel him hard against my belly. Now that my vision was slowly returning after the explosion behind my eyelids, I was ready and willing to please him. He sat in my armchair, pulling me onto him. We watched each other and he ran his fingers through my messy, damp hair. I slid a hand between his thighs to touch him, and he grasped my wrist, shaking his head.

"I won't last..." he whispered regretfully. He lifted me up slowly so I would understand what he wanted of me. Being a bright witch, I caught on and straddled him. My feet on either side of his body. I wrapped my legs around his lithe body and held onto the edge of the back of the chair.

Using his hand, Snape guided his shaft toward me, and I gasped and he shuddered as the head and foreskin met the flesh of my sex. He moved slowly, pressing upward while she lowered myself down. Inch by excruciating inch, his erection disappeared into my eager body. He placed his hands about my waist and pushed up while he puled down. He lowered me while at the same time pumping himself into me shallowly several times before thrusting hard and deep. This became our rhythm and all too soon it became too much. We were each gasping and moaning, clutching, thrusting, panting.

Snape couldn't have enough of me, couldn't bury himself into me deeply enough, while I felt Snape couldn't fill me enough.

"Circe..Jasmine..." He panted. I kissed the underside of his jaw, running my tongue along it. His muscles tightened, and he wasn't prepared for the explosive orgasm that took his body so quickly. His final thrust took him deep. His body went rigid for only a moment before his hips jerked upwards and he spurted his seed in hot torrents into my womb. He heard me gasp and felt my muscles tighten around him as I found my release mere moments later.

Snape fell back completely against the chair, shaking and covered in sweat. I was pressed against him, my legs still wrapped around his waist. His heart was pounding so hard he could barely hear, but he could make out my voice saying something softly. He opened his eyes when he felt a few small kisses being placed upon his cheek.

"Oh please don't cry. It's all right." he didn't realize he was crying until he heard my words, and then felt the salty tears wetting his face. Snape was horrified. Gods, he was crying like some pathetic child, and yet the witch in his arms did not seem repulsed by it in the least. I was wiping away his tears and running my fingers through his damp hair. He pushed away from the chair, our bodies still connected and my legs still wrapped around his waist. He hugged me to him, trembling as he did so. He buried his face into her unruly hair and silently cursed the world around him. He moved into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed, him laying right on top not bothering to free himself of my body.

"What was wrong Severus." I asked gently stroking his hair. He raised his eyes and kissed my chest.

"Just happy that I didn't loose you for good." He said gently pulling out of me and rollign off of me and gathering me in his arms. I snuggled into his chest and he sighed happily and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long you guys.. but all is fair I guess.. You guys smell at reviewing.. geeze lou ease... hmmmppphh.. Review if you love it..


	20. Questions and Towers

Chapter Twenty

Questions In The Tower

* * *

The next morning I woke before Severus. I lay there content to feel his warm body behind me and his warm, moist breath on the back of my neck. I rolled onto my side, facing him. He looked so angelic. I giggled at the thought of Severus being Angelic. I brought my hand to his chest and drew lazy patterns. His eyes fluttered open and I smiled at him.

"Good morning." I whispered. He stretched wincing at his tight muscles. Finally settling down he smiled wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes." He sighed happily kissing my forehead. "It is a marvelous morning." I smiled and cuddled into his chest. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I smiled up at him and then kissed his chest.

"Of course." I chimed. I licked and kissed his chest till a knock on the door pulled me from him. I stood and pulled on a robe and some boxers. I opened the door and my mouth dropped, and fear swelled within me. "Wh.. What.. What are you doing here?" I stammered. He pushed past me smiling.

"Came to talk to you." His low voice scared me.

"I told you Moody I don't know where Voldermort is." I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"I think you know more than you let on you do." Madeye's magical eye was on me. I felt scared and naked to his eyes.

"I don't know anything!" I screamed feeling tears coming to my eyes. Just then Severus stepped out of the bedchamber and came forward.

"Moody." Severus growled. "What are you doing here?" Snape's eyes narrowed. Moody moved forward and straightened out Severus' robes.

"Rather messy aren't we?... Severus." I could feel my cheeks flush. Moody noticed this.

"Rather arrogant... aren't you?" Severus lightly pushed me behind him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Moody. "If you knew what was best for you, you'd leave." Moody made a noise of hatred and let himself out, and Severus locked the door. He turned to face me and I threw myself into his arms.

"I hate him, how dare he accuse me of something like that!" I sobbed into Severus' chest. Severus ran his hand up and down my back.

"Shh.. It'll be alright." he kissed the top of my head. "I promise I'll protect you from him." he cooed softly.

"I may be Voldermort's heir, but that doesn't mean I want anything to do with him." Snape nodded showing he understood.

"Come on." he said pulling me into the bedchambers with him. "Let's get dressed and head down to the Great Hall." I nodded and searched through my drawers. I pulled out a black tank top and sweat pants, slipping them on. I could feel Severus' eyes on my back.

"What are you staring at?" I asked playfully turning around. I had already forgotten Moody and his threats.

"You just..." He moved closer to me. My heart fluttered and butterflies were back in my stomach. "There is just this glow about you..." He finished happily. I covered the rest of the distance between us and wrapped my arms about his neck. Severus let his hands run up and down my sides. His actions caused me to shiver, and he smiled at this.

"You helped with this glow." I returned happily. He bent down and brushed his lips against mine. Pulling away Severus took my hand and lead me down to the Great Hall. We sat at the Teacher's table. Dumbledore looked at me smiling slightly.

"I take it everything is okey again?" I smiled and nodded. Severus took my hand and kissed the knuckles.

"I love you." He said softly. I blushed feeling Dumbledore's eyes on me.

"And I you." I leaned over to him kissing his cheek gently. "My dark Angel." It was his turn to blush although he straighten in his seat. I giggled and looked at Dumbledore. He smiled happily. Severus had turned his attention to Filch, and Dumbledore to Minerva, who sat on his other side. I sighed, maybe my life was turning out better than I had planed. Severus squeezed my hand slightly under the table. Dumbledore stood suddenly and moved up to the front of the Teacher's table standing behind his podium. He was making a big speech about how it wasn't nice to take the headless horseman's head and hide it from him. Severus leaned close to me, his hand squeezing my thigh.

"Meet me in the Astronomy tower after your last class. I have something to ask you." he informed me and gave his attention back to Dumbledore once again. Butterflies gathered in my stomach.

* * *

Class went slow. Draco gave me trouble refusing to complete the half foot of parchment I asked for. I finally shrugged smiling at him and failed him. Granger stayed after class wanting a private word with me. I nodded using my wand to close and seal the door securely.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" I asked taking my seat behind the desk. She frowned and I couldn't help but smile.

"Professor." She started standing at my desk. "Harry, Ron, and myself have been concerned with the way you've been acting." I smiled a little wider.

"Hermione." I said gently. Standing and moving around my desk so that I stood in front of her. "What I'm about to tell you, I'm telling you because I trust that it will not leave this room." Hermione nodded. I picked up a piece of parchment. "Hermione, Professor Snape and I are going to have a baby." Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Your having a baby willingly to Snape?" She questioned. I smiled and had to laugh. The knock on the door called for my attention. I unsealed the door and yelled for them to enter. Severus pushed the door open and I smiled as he crossed the room and took my lips for a quick kiss. Hermione cleared her throat, and Severus pulled away glaring at her.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you have gone already?" Hermione nodded smiling at me as she past.

"Have a good evening Professors." She said leaving the room. Severus closed the door and returned to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you ready love?" He asked pressing a kiss to my lips. I smiled and returned the kiss. I nodded and he took my hand leading me to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

It was a beautiful night out. The stars were shining brightly and Severus was standing behind me his arms wrapped around me in a possessive hug. I have never felt so secure as I do with him. Even here in the Astronomy Tower standing by the window, staring deep into his inky black eyes that I have come to know and love so well.

He placed a gentle kiss on my neck and let his tongue trace down my neck. I groaned at the feeling of his tongue on my neck. He smiled and raised his head to gently bite my earlobe. He whispered something but it was too low for me to make out. Then I felt him slipping something onto my ring finger on my left hand.

"Marry me." He repeated meeting my eyes. I looked down at the ring and gasped. My hand going to my mouth. The ring was beautiful. A huge diamond cut into the shape of a rose sat on the ring. I looked back up at Severus tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh my god," I wrapped my arms around him in a loving hug. "Yes, Severus, Oh my god..." Severus sighed releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.


	21. Bad News

Chapter Twenty-one

Bad News

* * *

I pulled away from him smiling. He kissed me gently and ran his hands down my arms. We separated from the kiss and stared into each others eyes gently.

"Really?" He asked still unsure that he had heard my answer right. I smiled at this.

"Yes Severus, of course!" He smiled taking my hand. "We have to tell father." I said happily. He nodded, pulling me from the window and out of the tower.

"He'd be in his office, Let's go tell him now." I nodded moving with him to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore stopped what he was doing and looked at the door. 'Who would that be?' He asked himself. After yelling for them to come in, he smiled seeing that it was Severus and I.

"What are you kids doing here." He looked out the window. "Why I'd bet it's nearly 10 o'clock." I smiled and left Severus' side to stand beside my father's chair.

"Isn't that about the time all old men should be in bed?" I asked teasingly, winking at Severus. Father scowled a playful scowl tugging my arm gently.

"I may be old and gray but it's the young folk that make me this way." He winked at me and I hugged him. "What is it child?" I smiled at Severus holding out my left hand.

"I'm engaged father!" I squealed happily. Dumbledore looked down at the ring and then back up at me. He stood and looked at Severus. Severus smiled as Dumbledore reached out his hand and both men shook.

"I'm glad you finally got up the courage to do it." I looked at Dumbledore and scowled at Severus. Placing my hands on my hips, both men smiled.

"Wait a minute," I said pointing a finger, "You mean to tell me you knew all along." Dumbledore smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I moved back around the desk to stand in front of the man I was about to marry and playfully hit his chest. "Sneak." I accused. Just then my head started spinning and I must have showed signs that all wasn't well. Father was at my side and Severus was holding me up. My stomach clenched in an uproar and I felt to need to crumble.

"Dumbledore," Severus tightened his grip on me as I collapsed into him. "Get Poppy!" He said picking me up and taking me over to the couch along the side wall. The pain in my stomach was too much it felt like daggers cutting me open. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a concern stricken Severus leaning over me.

* * *

When I woke Severus was sitting in a chair next to my bed. His face was in his hands and his robes were very messy. This fact told me he hadn't left my side. Dumbledore had just come around the corner with Pomfrey. Severus looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Severus." He said and then nodded my way. Severus knelt beside the bed and for the first time I noticed the tear that slipped down his cheek. I felt weak and exhausted.

"Severus," I started. He took my hand and kissed the knuckles. "What happened?" Severus tried his hardest to hold back the tears. I brought my other hand up to touch his cheek.

"Jasmine," He said and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't speak again until he opened them once again. "Our baby... didn't make it." I felt myself flush and tears flooded my eyes. I felt responsible and guilty.

"Severus I'm sorry." I sobbed Severus sat on the bed and I sat up and leaned against his chest. "I'm so sorry." He silenced me with a kiss.

"Do not apologize. It was not your fault." he said gravely rubbing my back gently. "These things happen Jasmine." I looked up at him.

"Severus I just want to go back to our room." Severus wiped the tears from my cheek and looked up at Pomfrey. She smiled sadly and nodded handing him a vial of potion, and giving him a brief explanation of how to use it. Severus scowled and helped me down to the dungeons.

* * *

Once inside his room he took me directly to his bedchamber and laid me on the bed. I looked away from him and silent tears trickled down my cheek. Severus knelt beside me his breath hitching in his throat as he kissed my cheek gently. He then stood to leave and I grabbed his hand.

"Severus." He looked down at me and then tookoff his robe. He was wearing the white shirt from the night before and black slacks. He climbed onto the bed holding me close to him. I inhaled deeply taking in his scent and that's when I gave way and the sobs racked my body.

"It's not fair Severus." I sobbed. He in haled sharply and let out the breath slowly.

"Nothing is ever fair." He said gently. Kissing my forehead his hands started to massage my back slightly. "Sleep Jasmine, it's been a long day." I cuddled into his chest and let his steady heart beat put me to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke before Severus and slipped out of bed. I grabbed some new clothes and moved into the bathroom. It was big and spacious. I started the water, and undressed quickly. Turning on the Spray I stepped into the shower and closed my eyes letting the water run over my body. I washed quickly and dressed. Moving quietly out to the sitting area. Pulling my wand out of my pocket I started a fire and put the kettle on.

Severus came out of the bedroom stretching. He had changed and looked ready for the day. He moved over to the fire and grabbed the kettle bringing it over to where I had the cups with our tea leaves.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How am I supposed to be Severus?" I asked sharply. Severus looked up at me a bit surprised. Moving from me and picking up his cup.

"I was just asking." He spat back. "Are you going to teach today?" He asked in a softer tone. I closed my eyes and turned to look at him. I shook my head, my tea in my hands. I walked over to sit on the couch in front of the fire. Severus brought out his wand and transfigured his cup into a thermos. "I heading to my classroom." He said and left the room.

Jasmine sighed as tears flooded her eyes. 'Wheats wrong with me...?' she asked herself harshly. 'It's not his fault this happened and I shouldn't take it out on him...' I ran my hands through my hair and watched the fire dance.

As Severus walked into the dungeon Dumbledore came walking up to. Laying a gentle hand on his shoulder Dumbledore gave a weak smile. Severus moved through the door dropping his things on his desk. Dumbledore followed him and stood beside him.

"How are the two of you my boy? Is she still upset?" Severus nodded and used his wand to shut the door.

"She's very upset Dumbledore. She tries to hide it but then she only becomes irritable and growls at me for everything." His head dropped and he looked at the floor. "I feel so horrible." His hands came to his face and Dumbledore sighed.

"This is extremely hard on her Severus. You must be patient and understanding." Severus nodded and heard the students outside the door. Dumbledore left with a nod and allowed the students to enter. Severus hid his pain like every other day and started the class.

* * *

Don't hate me you guys I love you all.. please don't hate me.. it will get better I promise.. 3 Captian Rose. 


	22. Happy Endings

Chapter Twenty-one

Happy Endings

* * *

_**(.:Three Years Later:.)**_

Jasmine stared in the mirror. The reflection gave her chills. She was so happy, and didn't have to worry about Voldermort anymore seeing as he was defeated. The gown she now wore hung to the floor covering the shimmering silver shoes she was wearing. The dress hung off the shoulder and was low cut. Lace covered my bare shoulders as Hermione slid the veil on my head.

"This is so exciting!" She squealed happily. I smiled and looked over to the now open doorway. Minerva and Harry stood in the entrance. Tears shone brightly in Minerva's eyes and she came over to hug me.

"I feel so proud." She shook her head ridding herself of the tears. "I know I may not be your mother Jasmine, but just the same, I wish you to think of me as one." I smiled and nodded hugging her again. Harry stepped forward.

"I know you wanted it to be your father that gave you away..." He looked me over smiling proudly. "But will a brother do?" I smiled and hugged him kissing his cheek.

"Of course." I said gently a tear falling from my eye. "I wish father would have been here." Minerva nodded slightly.

"He would have been proud." She reassured. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Are you ready child?" She asked me. My palms were moist from my nerves. I had never been so nervous.

"Yes." I said weakly. Minerva smiled. "How is Severus?" I asked Harry. Harry just smiled.

"He's a bunch of nerves. He wont stand still and he fidgets with everything." I smiled. Harry looked at Hermione and then to McGonagall. "Shall we get this over with?" He asked offering my arm. I took a deep breath and we allowed Minerva and Hermione to go out first.

* * *

_**(.:At the Reception:.)**_

Snape had asked Remus to be the best man. Hermione had been my maid of honor. Everything went wonderfully. Severus and I had agreed that with Minerva's approval we would hold the reception in the Great Hall. Hogwarts was the place where Severus and I had been brought together.

Severus had got a wonderful band and everyone looked to be having a good time. I spotted Severus from across the room and stood from the table, moving out onto the dance floor. Severus smiled and excused himself from the conversation to go and dance with me. The song was lively and fast paced and he slipped right in behind me moving with me to the beat.

"I have something to tell you later tonight." I said smiling at him over my shoulder. He kissed me and placed his hands gently on my waist.

"Why not now?" he asked and I glanced around at all the friends we had here with us.

"Because I want to tell you in private." I said moving my left hand to cup his cheek and the other rested upon his on my waist.

"What if I said please?" He asked kissing my exposed neck and licking where he had kissed. I shivered and smiled at Hermione who was now watching the scene. Professor Trawlaney standing with her. I turned quickly in Severus' arms.

"Severus, darling." He raised and eyebrow and I smiled at the cute facial expression. "I'm pregnant." He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I'm gonna be a father!" He exclaimed picking me up and swinging me in a circle playfully. "I'm gonna be a father." He said gently kissing me as Remus, and Moody came over to congratulate us.

* * *

_**(.:nine months Later:.)**_

I sat in front of the fire waiting for Severus to return from teaching. Harry had been given the D.A.D.A position and I had returned to teaching dance at hogwarts. The School now had a fine dance team and I had forgotten all about Juliard. As soon as Severus came through the door that evening my water had broke and contractions were too close for comfort. Severus took me up to Pomfrey's and she had, had a special room already made for me.

As Poppy coached me through, Severus sat out in the waiting room with Remus and Harry at his side. Severus wouldn't sit down he was pacing up and down along the chairs. Harry smiled brightly at Remus.

"Severus sit." he comanded pulling down on Severus' arm. "You'll do nothing for her that way." he said smiling. "What are you hoping for?" Remus asked trying to distract him.

"It doesn't matter to me." Severus shrugged. Standing immediately at hearing a scream from the room. Remus pulled him back down. "Do you think she's alright?" he asked stupidly.

"What do you think man?" Remus replied raising an eyebrow. "So Harry." Remus directed his attention to Harry. "How is Hermione? I hear she is due in what a month or so?" Harry beamed proudly.

"Yes she has a month left." Harry had taken Hermione as his bride not long after Severus had taken Jasmine.

Hours wore on and finally Poppy came out of the room beaming at Severus happily. Severus stood and looked at her worried. Poppy motioned for him to sit and smiled at the lot of them.

"First off," She said wiping the sweat from her brow. "Jasmine is fine. Boy is she a trooper!" Poppy said seeing some of the worry drain from Severus' face. "Second," She paused, "It's a girl!" She said happily and Remus clapped Severus on the back. "Lastly, Severus may go see her. I want her to rest though before anyone else goes in." With that Poppy left to inform headmistress McGonagall.

* * *

_**(.:four years later:.)**_

Jasmine smiled at Severus as they moved through the grave yard where Dumbledore was buried. Their four year old daughter bounding up ahead. Jasmine leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. Alex Jane Snape had stopped at a grave stone and kissed her fingers then touched the stone.

"Alex sweety did you tell Papa about you're dance competition." Alex shook her head no and started talking to the wind. I smiled and a tear ran down my face and I silently thanked Albus Dumbledore for taking me in as his own when others wouldn't have. Severus smiled at me and we listened to our daughter's in-depth explanation of the recital.

**_The End_**


End file.
